Love Letters
by myownwayx
Summary: Harry and Ron are in love. But Its not that easy. There Happy but this isn't a fairy tale and it doesn't last. Heavy Slash Content! Harry POV!
1. Confused Confessions

_Dear Ron_

_This summer has been longer and harder than any before, my dreams are full of dread, as I relive everything that happened last year, I get so lost in my nightmares I've forgotten what its like to fall into a dream. So here I am, potentially falling way over my head, It's taking me about a year to understand my feelings, and what my dream actually is, and over that year, I've slowly watched it slip away. Your my dream Ron, and over the year, though your probably to thick headed to have noticed, you and Hermione have fallen for each other, I can just imagine you blushing as you read this, and then get angry and want to hit me, but what ever you do, don't stop reading. This is taking me a hell of a lot of courage to write this, and then it will take a whole lot more to send it. I love you Ron, you were my first friend, and now best friend, better than any one I could have hoped to have in my life, but my love for you grows deeper then that. I thought at first, maybe it was hormones, but I've watched you for so long now, it can't just be hormones, because when I am apart from you, I want to be with you that much more, I'm not good at expressing my feelings Ron, but that was some thing I had to say, please don't hate me. _

_Harry _

I stare at the letter, reading it over and over in my head, I already know it of by heart, I can't send it, I can't, he'll hate me. But what if I don't send it, and some thing happens, and he'll never know, that has to be worse then him hating me. So I send it, I watch Hedwig fly away with the letter attached to her foot, and I pray for a response, anything, even if it says we can only ever be friends, or him telling me he hates me, I need a reply.

"Harry, get up," I look at my door, Aunt Petunia is banging non stop, I look at the clock, half eight, shit. I walk up to the door, and open it, "Where's our breakfast?"

"Sorry," I mumble, "I will do it now." She stares at me, the stare that says I'm not worthy of living in such a fine house and I should be lucky that her precious family puts up with me, but she doesn't have to tell me in a look, I've been told that ever since I was four years old, but I'm sure they told me when I was only one, I just didn't understand, but I understand all too well now, I'm not wanted, and never have been, not here any way.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks, and steps back, as if my disease she thinks I have is catching, I don't reply, and she moves forward, leering over me, her skinny frame intimidating my even skinnier one, what Mrs Weasley would say if she saw me now, she'd probably lock me in the kitchen until I eat at least ten home made meals, what I wouldn't do to be at the Burrow right now. I'd do even more to be with Ron.

"No meals today, and tidy this room, your lucky your uncle went to work early, what he'd say to you slacking of, ungrateful shit," She slams the door in my face, and my stomach rumbles, no meals today, no meals yesterday, and a piece of bread the day before that, the simple life right?

I collapse back on the bed, I wouldn't call it my bed, my bed is at Hogwarts, this bed is hard, the sheet is simply a stone floor beneath me, the pillows sharp rocks under my head. I stare at the window, waiting for a reply, I blink, and I fall asleep, I dream of nothing in particular, but at the same time, my thoughts make me feel as though I am in a nightmare, locked in a room, a cinema in front of me, of every one I love dying, and one by one I watch the green light hit them, and they fall to the floor. Until finally, it's my turn, but at that moment, I'm welcoming it.

A loud rattling on my window, and i wake up, covered in a cold sweat, my body shaking in my cousins hand me down, I look up, and adjust my glasses, Hedwig is there, a letter tied to her leg, I get up cautiously as if my legs have forgotten how to walk, I retrieve the letter, and she hoots at me, so i struggle over to her cage, and give her a treat, my hands shaking as I open the letter, I stare at it for a few minutes, before i finally read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_That letter was, well, I wasn't expecting it. I don't know what to say. Your my best friend, always and forever, through and through, and I love you. But I have never thought about you as more than that, I'm sorry. But, I read the letter over a couple of times, and then I realised I might feel the same way, its hard to explain and I'm shit with words, but looking back on all the times that I'd be spending time with you, doing nothing and it was fun, and care free, then when I was with that face sucker, how I had to struggle to enjoy myself, and you don't know this, but when i was with her, I always thought of you, I just always thought I was thinking of you in a friend way, but I think I was wrong. And You git. I did not blush, and yes I got angry, I can honestly say, hand on my heart, that I do not have feelings for Hermione, it would be like dating Ginny, she is a sister to me, and completely mental, and not my type, right now, I don't know what my type is any more. _

_Ron_

_P.S mum says you are to come to my house the day after tomorrow. Write back if you can, so its not awkward when you get here. _

Blinking at the letter, what was he trying to say, did he like me? He said he loved me, but that seemed to be as a friend, when he was with Lavender he thought of me? But in a friend way. But he thinks he is wrong. God I'm confused.

_Ron_

_I'm confused. You said you loved me, but you meant as a friend? When you thought of me when you was getting your face ( and knowing Lavender probably other parts ) sucked of, you was thinking of me, but as a friend? Hermione is just your friend, but what am i? What is your type? I'm confused. And I'm not a git. You are. _

_Harry_

_P.S Looking forward to seeing you all, I'm starving._

I smile a bit at my response, and call Hedwig over, she looks overly pissed of with me, and I just sigh, "Please Hedwig, its important," She looks at me as though she understands, and I smile gratefully, and tie the letter onto her leg once more, and wait for a reply, she was going to Devon, and that would take at least twenty minutes for her, I read the letter again, and the last line hits me, I'm going to the Burrow, the day after next, I can't go, not now, after I told Ron, god, how stupid am I? I can't stay here, I'll go mental, and probably die of starvation, but going there, and facing him, after this, can i really do that? I sigh, I have to do it, I have no other choice. What was I expecting, confess my feelings for my best friend, and what never see him again? Avoid him forever? I can't do that. I look around the small box room, and pick up some of my clothes, and fold them, putting them into the trunk, and sort all my books out, I've been here two weeks, and I've completed all my school work for the holidays, and some thing i can never tell Ron, but I've already started studying for my N.E.W.T.S but what else is there to do, except fantasise about your best friend.

Ron's owl came hooting at me through the open window, banging on the wall, I laugh a little, and give the owl some treats, and water, and open the letter, I sit on my bed and read it carefully.

_Harry, Your determined to make this hard for me aren't you, and by the way, you are a git. I hope these answers are clear enough for you. I love you as a friend, but more at the same time. Secondly, Lavender did not suck any where other than my face, and when I was thinking of you, it wasn't in a sexual way, but, it was definitely in a way, you do not think about your friends. And you Harry Potter are my best friend, but maybe one day, some thing more ? Finally, you, your my type. _

_Ron_

_P.S Hedwig looked a bit winded so I sent this idiot, hope he went to the right person. Speaking of food, mum has prepared a feast for you, and we're having a birthday party for you, and for me, I thought we could do a double, what do you think? Mainly its because I know mum hasn't the money for two, and she really wants to throw you a party, so I said I don't mind sharing, in fact it was all my idea, mum wants a list of your favourite food, so get writing. _

I laugh at the letter, and blush so much, I'm glad no one is here to see me. I grin at his writing, and how confident he sounds, knowing if i would be speaking to him face to face we both would be bright red and stuttering.

_Ron_

_Do you think we could be some thing more, maybe one day soon? Tell your mum that she doesn't have to throw me a birthday party, and she should be spending her money on you, because your worth it. But knowing you, you wont tell her, and give her a list of my favourite food any way, your owl didn't bump into anything, except the wall, but i think he is okay._

_Harry_

_P.S I like chocolate _

I watch Ron's daft owl fly away, and read Ron's letters again, smiling, I look at the clock and realise half the day has gone by already, and my stomach has finally noticed. I pull out one of my school books, and start to read, its Potions, my most hated lesson, but the one I need most to become an Auror, which is what I want to be, when I leave school, and yeah when I save the world from that bastard. Which hopefully will be soon, and then hopefully I can get on with my life, and maybe I can get on with my life with Ron.

An hour and a half later, Hedwig is sat on my lap, a small box and a letter attached to his foot, I open the box first, two chocolate frogs, I notice that the collectable card have been taken out and I laugh, and eat one of the frogs, which has also been stunned, so they are not jumping, as I chew, I read the letter.

_Harry_

_Maybe that day is closer then you realise, sorry about the wait, mum wanted me to do the dishes, I told her what you like to eat, especially chicken, because we all know your a chicken fan, and she took it all in, and is probably down stairs preparing a banquet, she keeps on saying its not every day you turn sixteen, so I think she is going all out on this one, she's invited Hermione, and a couple of our friends, Neville, Seamus and Dean will be there, so should be a laugh right? I hope you enjoy the frogs, I know I will enjoy the cards, and by the way I know you don't like it when they jump, so I took care of it for you. I can't write no more, because, well, my hand hurts, and my hand should be doing other things, but i will see you soon, I love you. _

_Ron._

_P.S Yes what your thinking is right, about what i shall be doing with my hand._

I laugh out loud, and fold the letter up and put it with the others, these are something I will treasure for ever, I lay on my bed, a smile creeping across my face.

"Harry!" Well, the smile wouldn't have lasted long any way, my cheeks had started to hurt, I get up quickly before having to be called again, and walk down stairs, two at a time.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" I ask, in my most polite voice ever.

"Dishes." She says, and I nod, and go to the sink, and start doing the dishes, even though they have a perfectly good dish washer. It takes me twenty minutes to do the washing up, and by that time Uncle Vernon was home.

"How was it today?" He asked, like he asked every day, it being me.

"He didn't come out of his room all day, he didn't cook breakfast," She said, and looked at me as if I was the biggest pain in her life, but i probably was.

"Is that right?" He asks, and looks over at me, as I put the last dish in the cupboard. "Any reason for you not cooking breakfast?"

"I woke up late sir." I said politely, "I'm sorry." He looks at me blankly.

"When are you leaving?" He asks, its the question he has been burning to ask for the past two weeks, and the question I've been longing to answer.

"Day after Tomorrow," I say, and he smiles.

"Do you need anything signed?" He asks, and I shake my head, "Good, now get up to your room," I do as I'm told, and grinning all the way up. I finish the chocolate frogs, saving the second one for tomorrow, just in case.

I woke up extra early, rushing down stairs quietly to make breakfast, and my aunt and uncle smiled at me, happy that it was their last day with the freak, I smiled back and went back upstairs, taking notes in my head of all the chores Petunia needed doing before I left, there was about ten things, but I didn't care, I was glad to be kept busy, because time seemed to slow down when I thought about where i would be tomorrow.

I hoovered the whole house, and cleaned the floors and sides in the kitchen, that took three hours, but it was still only lunchtime, I polished the furniture, and cut the grass in the back garden where I would be out of sight from the neighbours, it was about four now, so I did the dinner, and thankfully was allowed to eat some, not a lot though, because apparently I missed a spot on the kitchen floor, it was now eight, and I was in the shower, washing myself harshly, as if I was washing away the last two weeks.

I walk into my bedroom, and see Ron's owl sat on my bed, a letter and box attached to her leg, I open the box, to see a sandwich, and a chocolate frog, and I smile, and read the letter as I eat.

_Harry, mum thought you might need this. And i was looking for an excuse to write, I miss you, even though I will be seeing you tomorrow, feels like a life time away. Merlin, I sound like a girl. Mum is coming to yours at ten, so be up, and ready, and I will see you then. If you can't send a reply don't worry, the sodding bird is a wreck, can you bring it with you tomorrow, don't think its safe for him to fly any more. Love Ron x _

I grin at the letter, he needed an excuse to write, things were definitely looking up for us. I blush when i see the x next to his name, but shake it of that he probably didn't mean it. I go to sleep dreaming about Ron, and it was the sort of dream you do not have over your best friends, but I enjoyed it.

**Please Review!.!.! **


	2. A Good Age To Be

I woke up at half eight, I showered, got dressed, and it was nine, so I made sure I packed everything, keeping the letters from Ron in my cloak, with all my precious things, but nothing as precious as these letters. I carry my trunk down stairs, at ten to, and then I get the owls, and I sit with my aunt and uncle, in a very awkward silence in the living room. And at dead on ten, a loud crack, and Mrs Weasley appeared in the living room.

As usual, when ever some one Uncle Vernon disapproved of came into his house he would flinch, and then get very red in the face.

"Harry, nice to see you again." She smiles and pulls me into a bone crunching hug, I don't care, she was the only source of mothering I got. "Vernon, Petunia." She said, with our looking at them, "We best be of now Harry, have you got everything?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley." I reply, and turn to my aunt and uncle. "Bye then." They don't say anything, Mrs Weasley puts one hand on my arm, the other on my trunk, and me carrying the owls, we arrive at the Burrow with in a flash.

"Harry!" Ron's voice grins in my ears, and he hugs me, in a very manly hug.

"Ron." I laugh, and I hand him his owl.

"Stupid git," He says to his bird, he never did quite understand how to talk to owls, he puts his owl on the table, and so do I.

"Harry, you look, peaky." Mrs Weasley says, as she turns me on the spot, taking in my form. "Not to worry, breakfast will be ready soon, go unpack," She pushes me and Ron out of the kitchen, "Your in Ron's room." She shouts at us, and I smile. Every time I stay here, I am with Ron, which is not different to school, when I sleep in the bed next to his.

I walk behind Ron, both of us carrying a bit of my trunk and our owls, it feels kind of awkward, but I don't say anything, we walk into Ron's cramped room, and I put my trunk on the camping bed that I slept on.

"Just think, next year, we can use magic to do this." Ron laughs, next year we would be seventeen, the legal age for wizards and witches to use magic out side of school. 

"I prefer to do things the muggle way," I say, as i feed Hedwig an owl treat.

"That's because your a bit of a freak," Ron smiles, I can't think of anything to say, so I just look at him, and he laughs back. I sit on the camping bed, stroking Hedwig, she hoots at me, she knows what I'm doing, avoiding what me and Ron should be talking about, and using her as a distraction.

"So, Harry." Ron smiles, he is sat opposite me, I look up at him, a small glint of hope in my eyes.

"Yes Ron?" I ask with a small smile.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He asks, and looks at his feet, and I grin, I can tell its a goofy grin, but I don't care.

"Yeah course I will." I smile, and hug him.

"Told you the day would be sooner then you think." Ron winks, and kisses me on the cheek, "Breakfast time." He smiles and walks out of his room, I follow my boyfriend out, god that sounds weird, good but weird.

I sit next to him, every one is down, so we're all squeezed, our shoulders pressing against each others, but no one really cares.

"So, Harry, we have every one coming tomorrow for yours and Ron's party." Mr Weasley smiled, "We thought we would do it tomorrow, because your birthday is the day before school, and we wouldn't want you tired first day back." I smile and nod, my mouth full of food for me to answer.

"We got a few school friends coming over," Mrs Weasley grinned. "Hermione should be arriving later tonight." I smiled, "And all the others tomorrow. Ron eat with your mouth shut." Ron rolled his eyes, and started chewing again, this time mouth closed. I laugh, and he stares at me, an evil look in his eye, and then I feel his hand creep under the table, and I let out a small yelp.

"Everything okay dear?" Mrs Weasley asks.

"Yeah, just, excited, about the party." I say, as I kick Ron under the table.

"Ouch." He hisses, "Git."

I help do the dishes, the muggle way, and Fred and George laugh, telling me they could do it with in a flash of their wand, but chose to watch me do it instead, Ron sits with them laughing.

"So Ron." Fred begins.

"Birthday tomorrow." George continues.

"Sixteen, good age for a muggle to be, right George?"

"Best age for a muggle to be Fred,"

"Old enough to do things in the muggle world at sixteen," I watched as Ron's face slowly went red.

"Not in the wizarding world though." George laughs.

"Bet that didn't stop you," I laugh, and the twins look at me.

"Us Harry?" Fred says.

"What are you insinuating?" George asks.

"That we, us innocent boys, could have gotten up to naughty things, at such a young age."

"Only some one who is experienced thinks like that." George said.

"Some thing your not telling us Harry?" Oh brother, the twins slowly start to get on my nerves.

"Oh there's a lot that I'm not telling you." I wink, and Fred and George look dumbfounded, I sit next to Ron who is in fits of laughter and Fred and George disappear out of the room.

"Anything I don't know?" Ron asks, a small smile on his face.

"What would be the mystery if I told you that answer." I smiled, and pecked him on the cheek.

Hermione arrived just after five, and me and Ron were playing Quidditch in the garden, with Ron's brothers, Ginny rushed of to see Hermione, and slowly every one stopped playing.

"Ron!" Hermione called, "Harry!" some times I feel as if she is really calling my name, because I'm there, or because she has to.

"Hey Hermione." Ron smiles, I say hello, and watch her start talking to Ron, and I slowly disappear from the conversation, I don't mind though, I'm used to being in the back ground in conversations.

"Have you done your home works yet?" She asks, Ron rolls his eyes.

"No, because its summer Hermione, who ever thought about giving work to do in holidays should be sent to Azkaban." I laugh at Ron's joke, and he blushes a little.

"Honestly Ron, we have our N.E.W.T.S this year, you should take school more seriously."

"Yes, School more seriously, not the holidays." Ron says, "This holiday is going to be one of the best I reckon."

"Why is that Ronald?" Hermione asks, looking a little bitter.

"Because I say so Hermione," she looks sulky now, and walks of, Ron sits on my lap even though there is a chair next to me.

"So why is this summer going to be the best?" I ask.

"Because I have you to share it with, boyfriend." He smiles and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Mrs Weasley's voice startled us both and Ron fell on the floor, his face bright red. "When did this happen?" She asked smiling.

"This morning." Ron replied, his mother beamed at him and then me, and then pulled us in for a big hug.

"All the more reason to celebrate." I sniffle a laugh, and so does Ron, and then we leave the room in a bit of a hurry, and go into his room.

"Sorry," he sighs, and sits on his bed, I sit next to him.

"Why you sorry?" I ask.

"She knows," He says, "She will tell every one."

"So?"

"You don't mind?" Ron asked a little shocked.

"Why would i mind?" I laugh, slightly confused.

"Because I'm me, and your you."

"Ron, I'm not seeing a point here."

"Because, I'm Ron Weasley and your Harry Potter."

"What has that got to do with anything, I love you because your Ron Weasley, it would take the fun out of things if it wasn't you." Crap, I just said I loved him, even though I said it in letters, out loud it sounded scary.

"Love you too." He grins, "So, you don't care if every one knows?"

"Not really, do you?" He shakes his head, and puts his head back on my shoulder, and I drop a kiss on his for head.

Hermione knocks on the door, and we sit as though we were just talking, and not resting on each other, she looks at us and smiles, and sits on the camping bed, Ginny walks in after her.

"Yes girls, you can come into our room," Ron smiles, and the girls just stare back at him, and I laugh a little, just to break the silence.

"Looking forward to tomorrow?" Hermione asks Ron, and he grins.

"What about you Harry?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah, should be fun." I smile.

"Fun, mum says that Seamus, Neville and Dean can stay over, and Seamus reckons he is bringing alcohol." Ron laughs.

"Alcohol, no way. That's so irresponsible, your mum will never allow it." Hermione said, tuning into her prefect voice.

"That's why Hermione, we're not going to tell her." Ron smiles.

"She'll find out, she's not stupid," Hermione says.

"She wont find out if we keep it quiet." Ginny says, and Ron looks at her.

"No, your not invited." Ron says, "Your too young."

"So are you!" Ginny protests. "I'll tell mum."

"Okay, fine, one drink Ginny, and then you can have sugar pops," Ginny glared at Ron, but then smiled, Hermione nudged Ginny, and raised an eye brow.

"Harry, can I have a word?" Ginny asks, and I shrug, and she gets up to leave, some how I know she doesn't just want to have a word, I follow her into her bedroom.

"So, what is it?" I ask casually.

"What did you get Ron for his birthday?" She asks, as if she is just filling up the silence.

"Some Quidditch stuff." I answer, "You know, a broom, and some supplies."

"You got him a broom?" She asks, a little stunned.

"Yeah, not like the most recent, but a better one then he has." I answer, "Why?"

"Nothing, he'll love it." She smiles.

"So, what was the real reason you wanted me in here?" I ask, and she blushes.

"Hermione wanted you out of the way for a minute,"

"Oh," I mumble, she is asking my boyfriend out.

"She loves my brother that girl, I convinced her to tell him, what do you think he will say?"

"No idea," I laugh, he will say no because he is with me.

"Hope he says yes, its obvious he likes her."

"Yeah," I mumble, and then Ginny's door opens, and Hermione walks in, looking winded. I walk out leaving the two girls alone, and I walk back into Ron's room.

"Well, she asked you out." I laughed.

"Yeah, she asked me out." He sounded a little shocked, "She didn't like my answer."

"What was your answer?"

"Oh I said yes of course, but said I hope she doesn't mind sharing me with you, she didn't like it," I laughed and he smiled, and I sat next to him. "I said no, I told her what I told you, her being like a sister."

"Ouch." I laugh, "What did she say?"

"I thought she was about to cry, she just walked out of my room," Ron smiled, "Felt weird though."

"Weird?"

"I wanted to tell her why I didn't want to be with her, because I want to be with you, but thought we should tell every one together." I smile, and kiss him on the cheek, before lying down a little, he lays next to me, and turns to face me. "When do you want to tell people?"

"Tomorrow." I suggest, and he grins, "At our party," I laugh, and he smiles, and I move a little closer, feeling his body pressed against mine, and I press my lips against his. I blush madly, and look away from his eyes when I pull away, but he pulls my chin up and kisses me, our lips press against each other and his tongue slips over my lips, and I part them and his tongue enters my mouth, exploring new areas, as he pulls my body closer to his, his arms around my back, his fingers circling my lower back, and I melt as he touches me, my arms around his neck, fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

**Thanks To Every One Who Has Reviewed. **

**More Tomorrow. If You Review :D**


	3. Gifts And Speeches

**Thanks For All The Reviews. This Is Slightly Shorter But Hey At Least Its Something :) Review For More Peeps slaps self for saying peeps**

"Happy Birthday." I smile at Ron, as he slowly wakes up, I kiss his lips, and he pulls me on top of him making the kiss deeper.

"Can I have another hour asleep?" He asks, and I shake my head, kissing him again.

"But I was having a really good dream." He sighs, and gets up reluctantly.

"What was it about?" I ask, and he blushes.

"That's for me to know isn't it." He smiles and walks out of the room. He returns ten minutes later, a little towel around his front, I wolf whistle and he blushes, and I walk out going to shower.

I return, fully dressed, "Now that's not fair," He moans as I fall onto the bed, in a pair of jeans and a plain black tee shirt. "I wanted to see you in a towel, all wet." I blush and kiss him on the cheek.

"Come on birthday boy." I laugh, and we walk into the kitchen, every one is already there.

"Happy Birthday!" Ron blushes, Seamus is standing with Neville and Dean and we walk over and say hello.

"Did you bring the?" Ron whispers to Seamus who nods. "Wicked."

"Hey Harry." Neville grins at me.

"Hi, good holiday so far?" I ask, and he nods.

"Nan almost wouldn't let me come today, especially when I said it was a sleep over."

"Why?" Ron asked curiously, as he stuffed his mouth with toast.

"She said it was a bit weird, boys having a slumber party." it did sound a bit weird thinking about it.

"It will be fun." Seamus grinned.

"Present time!" Mrs Weasley shouted, there was a huge pile of presents at the front of the table, "Come on Ron and you Harry."

"Open mine first!" Ginny shouts, and hands me a present.

"Ron should open presents first, as its his birthday." I smile.

"Open them at the same time." Mr Weasley laughs, so we do, Ron got a jumper, with a knitted R at the front, and 16 at the back, I was pretty sure I had one of those as well.

"Thanks mum." He grinned and kissed his mum on the cheek who blushed. I opened my present from Ginny, it was a snitch, I looked at it and it had happy birthday engraved in it.

"Thanks Gin." I smile, and hug her, I was right, I got the jumper, with a H on it from Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley got us both a shaving kit, Hermione got us books, even though she hadn't said Happy Birthday to Ron she just handed him the present, Ron thanked her quietly, Seamus got us both sweets, Neville got Ron even more sweets, and me a book on Quidditch, Dean got us a Quidditch figurines. Fred and George gave us both a box of products from their shop, and Bill and Charlie got us joint tickets to the next Quidditch match. Ron handed me his present, and it was a muggle CD player, and a couple of CD's, I smiled at him, "I remember when you were saying how Dudley wouldn't let you listen to his CD's, so thought you should have your own, even though I don't know how it works," He blushes and I thank him, and hand him his.

"A broom stick!" He says his eyes scanning the model in front of him. "Thanks!" He grins at me, and I blush. "Thanks every one for the presents, not a bad batch this year."

"Put on your jumpers." Mr Weasley grinned, and me and Ron pulled the jumpers on.

"Get out the kitchen now and go have fun, while I sort out the lunch." Mrs Weasley said, and we all went up to Ron's room, even Hermione and Ginny.

"I can't believe you got me a broom." Ron kept saying, I fiddled with the CD player, and plugged it in, and put on one of the CD's, scanning the titles, all muggle bands that I hadn't heard of. "I got a couple from the top then, what ever that is." Ron smiled. "The person at the shop said this one has different people on." I put a 'Lost Prophets' CD on, and turned the volume up a bit.

"Bit loud." Hermione said.

"Don't like it, don't listen." Seamus laughed, "I like it." He said, and started banging his head to the beat. "Here hide this," He handed Ron a bag, and I peeked inside, it was full of alcohol, and hang over potion.

"Score!" Ron grinned.

We spent the rest of the morning laughing in the bedroom, and then we were called out side, where lunch was being set on the tables out side, me and Ron sat at the head of the table, Ron eating way too much food, and me eating my normal amount.

"To Ron and Harry!" Me Weasley grinned, and raised his glass, every one chorused it, and me and Ron laughed at them, Ron looked at me and I nodded, we stood up.

"Speech!" Bill shouted.

"Thanks for this mum." Ron smiled, "And thanks for you for coming." Ron smiled at the three boys who were laughing at how ridiculous this speech was, "But there is something else I wanted to say. Me and Harry, we're together."

"Like as in, together together?" Ginny asked.

"What other way is there to be together?" Ron laughed, we scanned there faces, Neville choked on his butter beer, and Dean and Seamus were grinning madly.

"Congratulations!" Fred and George said.

"Now Harry, don't you hurt our Ron, that's our job." I laughed and Fred and George hit us both on the back.

Bill and Charlie smiled at us and Mr Weasley congratulated us. We sat back down and just laughed with every one else, and started eating again. Ron rushed upstairs and came back down with the CD player.

"Not too loud Ron." His mum laughed.

"Its not as if we have neighbours." Ron laughed as he put on the mix CD.

"No but I don't want a head ache." She smiled, and the adults when inside, leaving me, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Fred and George out side. Ron told the twins about the alcohol and they grinned.

"We have some too," Fred laughed.

"We were going to surprise you." George laughed.

"Never mind, the more the merrier." Fred grinned.


	4. A Drunken Night And A Mothers Scorn

**Thanks For All The Reviews... **

**This Chapter Goes Out To The Perverts**

That night, we all went up to Ron's room, there were camping beds cramped against the walls, and it was like a maze, I sat with Ron, on his bed, the twins next to us, Ginny and Hermione on the one opposite us, and Seamus, Dean and Neville on the one nearest to the door, Fred did a silencing charm, so no one could hear, and then put on a CD, the Beatles, I liked this more than the others.

"Alcohol!" Fred cheered, as Ron took the bottles from under his bed, Seamus had brought muggle alcohol, a bottle of Vodka, and beer, Fred and George brought fire whiskey. Ginny had one bottle beer, and was giddy all night. Fred and George started singing to a song called all you need is love, and I grinned at Ron.

"All you need is love" They kept on singing, and every one joined in, even Neville, who spent most of the night huddled in the corner, with a bottle of beer, Seamus declared that we play a game, we turned the music down a bit, and sat in a circle as best we could, the twins got an empty bottle, and magically made it spin in the air. "Dare is the game!" Fred shouted.

"And Ron is first." George grinned as the bottle landed on him, "Prove that you and Harry are really a couple." I laughed loud, and Ron grinned.

"Been wanting to do this all day," He grinned, and kissed me, pulling me onto him, our tongues tasted like fire whiskey and vodka, and I reluctantly got off him, blushing. "Need any more proof?"

"No!" Seamus laughed, and the game continued, Fred dared Neville to do five Vodka shots in a row, which ended up with him laughing so loudly and being very happy, and then throwing up all over the place, George dares Seamus to eat one of their products, which ended up with Seamus growing breasts, and every one had a good squeeze. I was dared to make out with Neville and Hermione, Ron said I should because its just a dare, it felt weird, none of them felt as good as Ron. Ron was dared to kiss Hermione, which he reluctantly did, Hermione looked as though she enjoyed it, holding onto his head and playing with his hair, and Ron's hand awkwardly went on her waist.

It was now early hours in the morning, and Neville, Dean and Seamus were all passed out on one of the camping beds, cuddled up together, Hermione and Ginny were asleep, leaning on Fred and George, who were also asleep, me and Ron were the only ones awake.

"Did it feel weird kissing Hermione?" Ron laughed, as he stroked my hand, he didn't sound drunk at all, not like he did before.

"A little," I laugh, "She didn't taste half as good as you." I say, my voice slurred, he kissed my for head and smiled. "Your not drunk!"

"I know." Ron giggles, "I stopped drinking about two hours ago."

"Why?" I asked, leaning over him.

"Because I didn't feel like drinking." Ron smiled, "Go to sleep now."

"I'm not tired." I giggled, and pushed him on the bed further, kissing him deeply but the alcohol kicked in and after that slurred kiss I fell asleep on top of him.

The next day, Ron was the only one who wasn't feeling sick, he gave me some hang over potion, and I lay curled up next to him, it hurt to move so I tried to stay as still as possible. Fred and George woke up slightly confused to why Hermione and Ginny were next to them, and then pushed them of with a loud thump.

"Ouch!" Hermione growled, as she held her head, my head hurt at the sound of her voice. "Fred!"

Every one woke up when Hermione and Ginny started shouting at the twins, every one took some potion, I took some more, and Ron just sat laughing.

"Your a light weight." Fred teased quietly.

"No, I'm just not stupid, Ginny, I said you can have one drink."

"Your turning into Hermione." George laughed, and received another slap from Hermione who's cheeks burned red.

I took a long, cold shower, the potion was finally kicking in, and I walked back into Ron's in just a towel, he was alone, and doing home work.

"She really got to you hasn't she." I laugh as I sit next to him, and he smiles.

"No, I just thought I could do some quickly." Ron answered, and licked his lips at me, I rolled my eyes and stood up and got dressed quickly. We walked down stairs, we were the only two from the night up.

"Morning." We said in unison, and Bill and Charlie grinned up at us.

"Good night?" Charlie asked, and Ron nodded, "She knows how good it was already."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ginny was sick, and smelled like alcohol, she is going to kill you." Bill laughed, I look at Ron who just shrugs, and Mrs Weasley walks in, and his face goes white.

"How dare you, both of you!" She shouts, and I sink in next to Ron, "Getting drunk, under my roof!" We stare at the floor, "That is the last time you have friends over Ronald!" Ron looks up in protest and then puts his head back to the floor. "Not you Harry, your welcome, considering every thing, but, as your staying under my roof, your grounded, both of you, no going out, only to come out of your room for food, and to use the toilet, and you are to do your home work." Ron looks up at me and he can't hide a small smile. "Now, off you go!"

"But I'm hungry." Ron protested.

"You missed breakfast." Mrs Weasley said, and pushed us out of the kitchen.

We walk back into Ron's room, laughing. "Some punishment, being stuck in a room, not allowed out, no one allowed in, just me and you." I smile and he grins.

"But we have to do home work." Ron whines, and sits on the bed, pulling me on to his lap.

"I've already done mine," I grin and he looks at me, "What else was I to do over there?" Ron shrugged, "I can help you with yours, and we can be finished early, and spend some alone time."

"I like the way you think." Ron grinned, and kissed me.

I watched with a small smile as Ron got flustered with his Potions essay, he looks up and frowns, "Can I see yours?" He asks, and I grin at him.

"What is in it for me?" I wink, and he moves over to me, and kisses me on the lips, pushing me against the wall, his tongue rubs against my bottom lip, and I part my lips and his tongue wrestles mine, as he moans into my mouth, I push him backwards so he falls onto his bed, and I kneel over him, saddling him. I break the kiss for air, as I pull his top over his head, I stare a his pale skin, sending kisses down his neck, as he moans, I kiss down to his stomach, and rub my hands over his erection through his trousers, but its not enough. I unzip his trousers, and pull them down, along with his boxers, I stroke his prick, and feel the throbbing heat in my hands, as he moans my name, I take him in my mouth, and swirl my tongue around his head, he pushes my head forward, as he hits the back of my throat, I run my cold hands along his thighs, as I start to massage his balls, he lets go of my head, and I look up at his moaning face, his fists are clenched onto the bed sheets, I squeeze his balls, and he shoots his liquid into my mouth, and I swallow, savouring the taste. I kiss my way back up, and plant a soft kiss on lips, but I want to continue, I want to feel myself inside him. He looks at me as if he is pleading with me to do so, I kiss him roughly, and he moans into it, as he takes of my top and trousers, he kisses my length, before taking me in completely, I feel myself ready to explode, and pull out from his touch, he looks at me, but he knows what I want, and he puts himself on all fours, I lick my fingers, before circling his entry, he moans at my touch, and I feel myself ready to release, but I hold it in, I push myself into him, as he clenches the sheets again, I build up a rhythm, he moans at the same time as I do, and I push myself into him harder each time, before I finally release my liquids inside him. I collapse on top of him, and he turns around so we're facing each other, and he kisses me softly on the lips. I smile at him, and hold onto him tight, our limbs rubbing against each other. "I love you," I whisper, before falling asleep in a sweaty pile.

We wake up tangled together, he is already awake, smiling at me, I look up in his blue eyes and he kisses my for head, "Your beautiful." he whispers, as I blush deeply, not used to being complimented. "We missed breakfast." He says, "I didn't want to wake you." I smile and hold onto his chest, I can hear his heart beat. "We didn't rush things did we, last night i mean?" he asks.

"Do you think we did?" I ask, and he shakes his head, "I'm glad we did it, it felt right."

"Felt brilliant." He laughed, and I pushed myself up kissing him on the lips. "Except, now I have to do my essay again."

"Why?" I laugh, and he holds up his parchment, it is covered in white liquid.

"It was under us last night." He smiles, "Or maybe I will give this to him, see what he says?"

"Some how I think he might not accept it." I laugh. He rolls his eyes, and attempts to move. "No, your not going any where." I giggle, and hold him tightly to the bed, kissing him.

"I need to piss," He laughed, "I will be back in a minute." He got up and looked in the mirror, as he pulled on a pair of bottoms, and a top, "Does it look like i just lost my virginity?"

"I don't know, does it look like i just taken it?" I winked and he laughed and went out of the room, I got up and pulled on a pair of boxers that was on the floor and a top, when Hermione knocked on the door.

"Where's Ronald?" She asked, and sat on the bed, I felt a bit weird, her sitting on the unmade bed that we had just had sex on.

"Toilet." I answer.

"Oh right, well I just came to say good bye." She said, and hugged me.

"I thought you were staying for the rest of the summer."

"I was, but Ron's mum told my mum, and now she wants me home, I will see you at school." She smiled, and Ron walked in.

"Oh hi," He said and blushed at where she was sitting.

"Bye, Harry, Ron, I will see you when school starts, Harry will explain, enjoy the rest of the holiday." We nodded, Ron hugged her good bye, and once the door was shut came and sat next to me on the bed, I explained why she was leaving and he laughed.

"Come on, lets get your essay done, and then we can really enjoy the summer." I grinned, and he giggled like a school girl, and blushed deeply.

After two hours, Ron had finally finished his essay, and i was sat on the floor reading one of the books i got for my birthday. "I need a shower." Ron giggled, "So do you mate."

"Not my fault you got me all sweaty," I laughed. "I'll have one after you."

"Then I'll have to make you all sweaty again." Ron laughed before walking out of the room. I sighed and sat on the bed, stretching out, my body was wired, I had so much energy in me, I pulled out a piece of parchment, and took Ron's quill from the bed.

_To My Lover, I just thought I would write to you, and tell you how much I am in love with you. Last night was the first time we "did it" and it was amazing, you were amazing. I've never felt so safe in my whole life, and being with you makes me feel protected. Your the best thing in my life Ron Weasley, and I don't know what I would do, if you ever left me. Yours forever and eternity. Harry James Potter x _

I put the letter on Ron's pillow, and when he walked in he noticed it, and I walked out quickly, going for my shower. I let the water run hot and cold over my body, and twenty minutes later, I got out, dried myself roughly, pulled on a clean pair of boxers and a plain white tee shirt, before walking into Ron's room.

"Hell Harry!" George grinned at me.

"Nice shower?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," I replied, and sat next to Ron, who was blushing.

"Shame you getting caught like that, and being grounded." Fred laughed.

"Nice day out side for some Quidditch." George grinned.

"Why don't you two go play then?" I asked.

"No fun with just two of us. So we thought we would annoy you two." Fred giggled.

"You know you could never annoy us." I smiled, and Ron muttered some thing under his breath, "But if you get caught up here, it will be a nice day for getting rid of the gnomes from the garden."

"Right you are Harry." Fred smiled.

"You are good Harry. Come on Fred." With a loud crack, the two twins vanished, leaving Ron and me alone.

"Your a soppy bugger you know that." Ron laughed, as he planted a wet kiss on my lips.


	5. A Slippery Mistake

I felt slightly embarrassed about giving Ron that letter but he smiled as he kissed me, I was blushing but it became second nature to blush, my cheeks were red when ever I was around Ron. Which always made me smile, and then make me blush even more.

"Your too cute," Ron laughed as he held me close.

"Your cuter." I giggled and he nodded in agreement.

"Course I am." Ron smiled and kissed my for head, I loved it when he showed me simple affection, the slightest touch made me smile. We lay together for a while before we both became restless, realising we had spent almost a week in a room with no fresh air. "Lets ask mum if we can go out side for some fun and games." Ron giggled, and grabbed my hand and practically pulled me down stairs.

"We thought you two were dead." Fred laughed.

"Yeah, not seen you in a week, surprised you've not got a beard and hair like Bill." George said, and received a playful hit from Bill who stood behind him.

"Seriously though, we missed you little brother."

"You and your little boyfriend." George smiled, I looked at Ron as I yet again blushed but he remained perfectly white and rolled his eyes.

"Mum, can we go out in the garden, I've got a headache from being locked away." Ron said and Fred burst into giggles, sending George down with him.

"Locked away, honestly you sound as though you've been caged for years." Ron's mum laughed, "But you've suffered long enough I think, I'm still not pleased with you two, but you are ungrounded." Ron grinned and I smiled, still feeling bad, being told of by Mrs Weasley made my heart hurt. "Go on, have fun."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley." I smiled and she frowned.

"Molly, call her Molly!" Fred and George laughed in unison as their mother hit them on the head.

Ron grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the door as I chuckled to myself because of the looks on the twins faces when they got hit. Ron smiled as he hugged me and picked me up.

"Ron put me down," I said in a high pitch tone, when did I sound like a girl?

"No," Ron said cheerfully. "I want to throw you in the lake."

"What, Ron put me down this instant," I shouted kicking my legs but he held me tighter, putting me over his shoulder and slapping my bum which made me blush. "Your going to get my clothes all wet."

"Who said you'd be wearing your clothes." Ron smiled childishly as he started skipping, I was scared that he was going to drop me but he didn't, skipping and carrying me to the lake Ron started laughing, he dropped me on the grass and I sighed in relief as he pinned me down. "Now lets get these horrible clothes of." He smiled as he sat on my middle, I blushed as I became hard he noticed and rubbed himself against me laughing.

"Some one's kinky." He whispered in my ear.

"Says the one sitting on top of me, taking of my clothes," I said playfully as he pulled my top of over my head, he kissed me passionately, sending shivers down my body as he moved a little so he could undo my belt.

"Well like you said if I throw you in the lake with your clothes on, they'll get wet." Ron smiled as he took my belt of and threw it on top of my top he got of me still leaning over me, I could feel his breath on my neck and I noticed how hard I was getting, he took my trousers of and grinned at the 'tent' in my boxers.

"I'm not the only kinky one I see." He said as he licked my neck and I shivered at his touch, he fell back on me, rubbing his groin against mine, making me moan. He bit and sucked at my ear lobe as he moved his hips causing friction that I wanted more of, just when I thought I was in heaven he stopped and laughed.

"Why did you stop?" I breathed disappointment in my voice as I sat up, he was undressing himself far to fast for my liking.

"Its getting hot, I want to go for a swim." Ron grinned and stripped down to his boxers, he went to pull them down but stopped.

"Why did you stop I was enjoying my little strip show." I grinned and blushed at the same time.

"I want you to do it." He said and I crawled over to him, and pulled his boxers down slowly, he went to move but I grabbed his hips and raised my head a little as I licked his length he moaned my name as I took him in my mouth, it was the first time I had ever done something like this, my dreams and fantasies didn't count, no words could describe the pleasurable taste that I was now in love with, as I bobbed my head so I began to suck in a sort of up and down motion, at first I thought I was doing it wrong because he stopped moaning, but then I sucked harder and scraped my teeth against my new favourite flavoured lolly pop, and he moaned my name, his hands came to my head and pushed my mouth further onto him, and he hit the back of my throat, at first I thought I was going to choke but after a couple of seconds it felt nice, and I got the hang of it and started playing with it with my tongue, he seemed to enjoy this as he moaned my name, I could feel his thighs tense up and new he would explode in my mouth soon, I started to think what would happen if he does, should I swallow or spit? But it was too late to even think about it because he moaned my name and released into my mouth, and it tasted salty but surprisingly nice, and I swallowed. He fell onto the floor in a naked pile and I grinned.

"That was," He was speechless, which made me blush, he looked up at me and I didn't know what to do or say, so I pulled my boxers down and jumped into the lake, the water was refreshing and made my heart beat slower, I dunked my head in the water and felt my red cheeks cool down and I looked up to see Ron ready to jump in with me, I step back and he jumps in and splashes me, he swims over to me and grabs my waist under the water and pulls me close as he kisses me. His tongue feels cold in my warm mouth and he licks my mouth and he can taste himself on my tongue, I wonder what he thinks he taste like, he must like it because he hasn't stopped the kiss he only deeps it as he pushes me back to end of the lake, where the was a small wall that I am now pinned against. His tongue pushes against mine, he wants control and I give in easily, as he presses his body even closer to mine, which makes me moan into the kiss, he breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes. "Do you want to?" He asks breathlessly, and I nod thinking that sex in a lake would be interesting, and with Ron pleasurable too. he pushes a finger into my entrance which makes me gasp in delight he enters another one and I feel a bit of pain he moves them around and then pulls them out, but before I can feel any sort of emptiness in me, he enters me. At first I want it all to stop, the pain is blinding and I'm falling into a black abyss of pain, but then all I see is red as he builds up a pleasurable rhythm, and I'm moaning his name in ecstasy, it doesn't last long, we were both to excited, about doing this again and didn't have as much control as we would have hoped we would have and came after a minute, moaning each others names.

We stayed in the water for a while, I was in too much pain to move and felt better staying still. Ron felt the same way he looked as if he was embarrassed, but he had no reason to be, but my mouth was to dry to speak. I was glowing and I could feel it.

"We should get dressed, its getting kind of cold." He says quietly not looking me in the eye, and I wonder if we rushed it, in fact I know we had, he can't look at me now. I watch as he climbs out of the lake he stall hasn't looked at me, he pulls on his clothes and hands me mine. I pull on my trousers and ignore the pain in my lower half, I want to say something to him, but what can I say. So I remain quiet thinking to myself, we hadn't rushed anything because this wasn't our first time. Unless he didn't mean anything he had said about loving me and this was just sex to him, the sort of sex that you don't say anything after it has happened, but before he had, we spoke and we had cuddled, why was this time different?

With out speaking he looked at me and saw that I was dressed and started walking back to the house, the silence was killing me but my mouth was finding it to hard to say the words my mind was telling me to. I looked at him, he looked as though he was in deep concentration, probably thinking about how to tell me that he doesn't really love me. I looked at my feet, feeling awkward in his presence and wanted to lock myself in the bathroom and just cry. But that would involve rushing, and I was finding it hard to walk let alone walk fast.

"Hello boys," Mr Weasley greeted.

"Hey dad," Ron said, his voice was steady and clashed with his facial expression.

"Hi Mr Weasley," I said, trying hard to be confident but failed and for the first time Ron looked at me and sent me a small but a smile none the less.

"Everything okay boys?" If only I knew the answer.

"Perfect," Ron said with a grin.

"Your letters from school came." Mrs Weasley smiled, "So I thought we could go and get your school supplies tomorrow."

"Sounds great mum," Ron said as he picked up two letters and handed me the one with my name on, I thanked him silently. "Well I think I'm going to have a shower." Ron said and walked upstairs not even looking at me again, I pretended not to notice and looked at the letter.

"Going to be an expensive set this year," Mrs Weasley mumbled, "Still its worth it in the end." I hated hearing any of the Weasleys talk about money, not when I had a bank full of gold that I didn't even want. I smiled and walked up stairs to Ron's room, I heard the shower running and wondered what he was thinking. And if it was about me.

_Dear Ron, why did you react like that today? Was I that bad? Did I do something wrong? The way you looked, you looked hurt as if some thing was wrong, and I'm confused. You make me the happiest person in the world, both muggle and wizarding world, and I want to know why you make me so happy, and I make you so sad? Please tell me what's wrong. Forever yours. Harry x _

I stared at the letter, and was about to rip it up when Ron walked in dressed in just a pair of jeans, he looked at me and then the note and sighed. I didn't understand, what did that sigh mean? I handed him the note and he smiled. He read it and before I knew what he was doing, he was crying.

**Review x **


	6. The Talk

He read the note and cried, I was confused. I had never seen him cry before, it was something I was sure he wasn't even capable of, he let out his emotion in anger usually by arguing with Malfoy, but crying this was a whole different range of emotion. He sat on his bed, and cried in his knees, it wasn't just crying it was sobbing. I sat next to him, not knowing what to do. I had never seen another boy cry and it was something I never wanted to see again, especially if it was Ron. I pulled him close to me and cradled him as if he was a baby in my arms, he didn't pull away he did the opposite, he held on to me as if his life depended on it.

"Ron, what's wrong?" I asked softly, as I rubbed his lower back knowing that was a spot which calmed him down.

"Don't leave me," He sobbed into my shoulder, my heart broke. He thought I was going to leave him.

"Ron, I will never leave you." I promised as I hugged him tighter. "I love you with all my heart, being with you is like all my dreams coming true, I would never leave you."

"Promise?" Ron sniffed.

"I promise, now what the hell has gotten into you?" I ask as I pull away, he is desperate to be held so I take his hand and massage it with my thumb as his fingers join mine and fit perfectly.

"When we were in the lake, I felt as if this was a dream, I can't explain it, but your perfect in every way possible and I thought that you wouldn't want to be with me any more." Ron's words went through my heart and each syllable shattered it again.

"Ron, listen to you me. Your perfect, your the light that shines my life. With out you I don't know who I'll be, but I know I wont be half the person I am when I'm with you. Your friendship was the best thing in my life, and now this what we have is indescribable, and I'm not going to do anything to throw that away, not now not ever." I said and he smiled and I kissed him deeply showing him that I meant it.

"Love you Harry." Ron smiled as we lay in his bed together.

"I love you more, go to sleep now." I smiled and he curled into my chest, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his for head, and it wasn't long before I felt his breathing go back to normal and he was soon asleep.

"Ron, Harry wake up!" We woke up, both startled at the banging coming from the bedroom door.

"We're up," I shouted, as Ron made a funny sound, and lay back down and went back to bed.

"Good we're leaving in an hour," Mrs Weasley shouted, I nudged Ron who slapped my hand away and smiled.

"I want to go back to sleep to dream about you." Ron blushed and I played with his for about five minutes before I tapped him harder and he woke up frowning.

"You don't have to dream about me, I'm right here." I smiled and he kissed me roughly.

"And all mine to do as I like with," Ron grinned, he was like a kid with a Christmas present but I didn't care, I was his Christmas present, and being with him was like Christmas every day.

"Yeah, so what do you have in mind?" I asked and he blushed.

"Well, it involves chocolate sauce, and lots of licking." He mused, and I became hard at the thought. "But we have to go shopping for school," He sulked.

"Maybe tonight." I winked and he grinned getting up he snatched some clothes from the floor before walking to the bathroom, that's when I saw it, an envelope with my name on. I opened it and saw a paragraph of Ron's hand writing.

_Harry, I'm sorry for today I acted like a stupid baboon, I never meant for you to see me so fragile and broken, and I realise how awkward it must have been for you. But you said all the right things, and that's when I realised how lucky I am to have you in my life. I wasn't honest with you, I couldn't bring myself to tell you, so I thought writing it down might help. I love you, and when I think that you love me, I can't help but question it. My life has been unconditional love because I come from a big family, and families have to love you no matter what, but then you saying you love me its a different kind of love, one that scares the shit out of me to be honest. Which is why I need you to be patient, I might act as if I'm completely happy some days or completely miserable the next, and its only because what we have is the best thing I have ever had in my life, and it scares me because it could be over in a minute. I'm not the smartest pawn on the chess set, but the way you look at me is as if I'm the king and I'm ruling a kingdom with you by my side. But with everything in our lives, it could be over sooner then we think, with Voldermourt I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Losing you from my heart is one thing, but from my life is a different story. My worst fear is loving you, even though that is the one thing that makes me truly happy, I don't want to wake up alone in the mornings, I want to know you'll always be there next to me. Because then I can go to sleep easy at night, knowing I'll wake up to you. I realise that this is the longest letter I have ever wrote, and its probably the most girlie by far and I apologise. Love you forever. Ronald x _

I read the letter as tears swelled up in my eyes, I let them drop and wiped them away when Ron walked in, he smiled weakly and I rushed up to him and pressed my lips against his, he kissed back and his hands found my waist as mine snaked around his neck.

"I'll never leave you Ron," I promised as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Good." Ron smiled.

"Boys I hope your getting dressed!" Mrs Weasley shouted and me and Ron grinned at each other, he was already dressed wearing his muggle jeans and a dark red top that showed of his muscles, I was still standing there in my bed clothes. I got dressed quickly, and Ron watched.

"Filthy bugger," I smiled as he watched mouth open as I pulled down my boxers and put on some clean ones, he smiled at me and I quickly finished getting ready and wondered of in to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wet my hair hoping that it might decide to stay down, but no such luck. I walked back in to see Ron staring out of the window. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his back.

"You ready to go?" I asked in his ear and he nodded turning around and kissed me passionately. "What was that for?" I asked as he pulled away.

"Nothing." Ron smiled as he grabbed my hand and we walked down stairs.

"Well, finally." Ginny said rolling her eyes, "Mum said an hour not two."

"We weren't that long." Ron protested. "And any way your keeping us now by moaning." Ron poked his tongue out at his sister and I laughed, we were going by ministry cars this time. I sat next to Ron our hands still holding each other, Ginny was next to us and his mum and dad in the front.

"So when you two go back to school will you bee holding hands on the way to lessons, and kissing in the corridors?" Ginny laughed, and I looked at Ron who shrugged.

"We've not talked about it yet," He said.

"Talk about it now," Ginny smiled, clearly bored because of the long car drive.

"I don't mind if every one knows." I said truthfully.

"Then neither do I." Ron smiled. "So its set, we will walk around school holding hands, and kiss and cuddle in corridors."

"Deal." Harry laughed and pecked Ron on the cheek, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ron, we'll have to talk when we get in." Mr Weasley said, Ron looked at me and shrugged.

"What about?" He asked as his fingers played with mine.

"You'll see." He answered and I knew Ron was confused, I could tell by how he moved his fingers against mine.

"Some one is in trouble." Ginny giggled, and Ron hit her shoulder playfully but received a scowl from his mum and was made to apologise.

We arrived at our destination an hour later, and after a cramp and exhausting car journey we all jumped at the chance to stretch our legs. I smiled at Ron who stood yawning as if the journey hadn't bothered him, and he walked as though his legs weren't sat in the same position for an hour and a half, he smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat as he kissed me on the lips before taking my hand again and walking into the leaky cauldron where we could enter the magical alley to get our school supplies.

"You and Harry go get the books you'll need." Ron's mum told us and we walked together to the book shops, list in our free hands, I could tell people were looking at us, and by the small touches Ron was giving me I knew how scared he was with out him even voicing it.

"Don't worry." I smiled and he looked at me clearly confused, I felt as confused as he was and looked down at our hands and he smiled and held them tighter. We walked in the book shop and got the books we needed, it broke my heart seeing Ron look in the second hand section but he was too proud to take my money, and he didn't seem that bothered by it, the way he looked at it, they were only books that we both knew he wouldn't read.

After the book shop we went to get ink and parchment, I found a small trinket box that I brought, not telling Ron it was to keep his letters in as I felt slightly stupid admitting it, he grinned at me as if he knew what I was thinking which was starting to freak me out. We had finished our shopping quickly, as we didn't waste time we saw what we wanted and got it, unlike Ron's mum and Ginny who wondered around for hours staring at things they wouldn't even buy.

"So what shall we do now?" Ron asked as we walked around, elderly wizards and witches stared at us and our hands and frowned, some one even took our picture but Ron hadn't noticed he was too busy avoiding every ones eye line, even mine.

"We can get ice cream." I smiled and he laughed. "Or go get a drink."

"Or both." He smiled and I nodded, we got the ice cream first, I chose mint and he chose chocolate, but we swapped after a little, and we walked into the three broomsticks, where people stared at us.

"How are you Harry Potter?" Tom the barman asked as I ordered two butter beers.

"Fine thanks, and you?" I asked politely.

"Brilliant." He smiled, and smiled at Ron who smiled back weakly. I went to pay for the beers but he refused my money like always and I thanked him again and took both mine and Ron's drink back and sat at a table at the back, Ron next to me. Once we sat down, Ron took my hand and I smiled feeling lost with out his simple touch.

"Harry, do you think they've guessed about us?" Ron asked, and I nodded. "So do you think Tom would throw us out if I kissed you right now?" I shook my head and bit my bottom lip as he moved forward and kissed me longingly, a few mouths dropped open including mine, but Ron took this as an advantage and let his tongue slide in rubbing against mine, telling me how much he loved me and needed me, I kissed back just as passionately, if not more and he broke this kiss smiling. Every one smiled, a few witches made adoring noises and a few wizards turned their noses up, but me and Ron didn't care we just sat and smiled through it and drank our beers, as Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Hermione walked in.

"Why is every one staring at you?" Ginny asked as she pulled up a stool next to Ron, Hermione sat next to her and Mrs Weasley brought every one a drink including me and Ron who thanked her.

"They got a bit of a show." Ron smiled and I blushed, Hermione frowned and made a disappointing sound, which hurt but I shrugged it of when Ron.

"Honestly, in public?" Hermione scowled, receiving a kick under the table from Ginny.

"I think its cute, you two are so in love." Ginny smiled and I thanked her with a smile as I avoided Hermione who was frowning and staring at her drink.

"Thanks Gin," Ron smiled, as his fingers ran along mine, with out hearing his voice I knew he was telling me something, something about Hermione but I couldn't figure it out, this was just getting to weird.

"Well did you boys get everything you needed?" Mrs Weasley asked and we nodded. "Drink up then we can go."

Hermione was staying at the Burrow for the remainder of the holiday which was a week, and the car ride back was cramped, I was practically on Ron's lap but that didn't bother us. Every time I looked at Hermione she looked as though she was sucking on a sour lemon, I tried to ignore it and Ron smiled at me every time I thought about it.

When we arrived at the Burrow, Ron was called by his father out into the garden which left me alone with Ginny and Hermione, who hadn't said anything since we were at the three broomsticks.

"So, looking forward to school?" Ginny asked awkwardly as we walked up the stairs and sat in Ron's room.

"I guess so." I answered and we both looked at Hermione who remained silent.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked even though she knew the answer, and neither of us were surprised when she rushed out crying, Ginny followed leaving me alone.

_Ron, have you noticed something weird going on between us? Like when we want to talk to each other but can't find the words, we don't need them and say them through touching? Its kind of creeping me out, knowing you feel it too will reassure me that I'm not going mad just yet. I wonder what your dad is talking to you about, but you'll tell me soon hopefully. Hermione's upset with us, I don't know what to do, I love you and her liking you isn't going to stop it right? Your coming up the stairs now so I love you and talk to you in a minute. Harry x_

I laughed as I put the letter on his pillow, when he walked in red in the face from blushing hard. He saw me and laughed, and I pretended to be offended, he pulled me into a hug but he was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I just had the talk. With my father." Ron laughed, and I laughed to his smile was contagious.

"What did he say?" I asked and he laughed harder as he grabbed my hand.

"To use protection." He smiled, and pulled out a box from his robes. "I don't think he realised they were flavoured." Ron chuckled.


	7. Birthday Surprises

**Review :)**

**Please.. **

I lay awake thinking about how lucky I am, Ron is sleeping next to me, his head resting on my chest and his arms around my waist, he was breathing softly and I knew he was sleeping lightly because he wasn't snoring heavy. My watch beeped, it was midnight. My birthday.

"Happy birthday," Ron whispered as he kissed me on the lips.

"I thought you were sleeping," I laugh as he sits up next to me.

"I was." Ron smiled and kissed me again. "But your officially sixteen."

"So." I laughed as I kissed him again playfully.

"Well, I thought I could give you your birthday present." He whispers, as he pushes me back on the bed and climbs on top of me, he gets his wand and points it at me, I go to protest but then I notice that he has tied my hands to his bed posts, and my feet. He slowly starts to undress himself, and I moan as he pulls down his bottoms, he isn't wearing any underwear and he grins cheekily. He smiles as he kisses me roughly, but it isn't a kiss he is playing with my lips, biting and sucking at my bottom one, I moan as I try to kiss him but he pulls away and kisses down my jaw line and my neck as he rips of my top, he kisses down my chest as he sits on my waist, and moves his hips slightly causing sparks of excitement from me as he rubs against my fully hard erection, he takes one of my nipples in his mouth and bites on it playfully, a stray moan escapes my lips and he chuckles as he licks down my chest and bites on my bottoms pulling them down with his tips, he pulls them to my ankles, and then licks up my legs, making patterns with his tongue as he licks my thighs, and my balls, but avoiding my now throbbing erection, I buck my hips trying to tell him what I want but he continues to lick my thighs, he blows on my penis which sends shivers through out my body, and I moan as he begins to take me in his mouth, he licks my length and drives me wild with his teeth as I hit the back of his throat I reach my climax and moan his name loudly, my orgasm hitting me as I cum in his mouth, which he swallows. But its not over, he releases my arms and legs but I don't move, as he lowers himself a little more and moves my legs, as he finger my entrance before thrusting into me, he moans my name and builds up his rhythm as he pulls my legs around his waist, he kisses me passionately as I move my hips as he falls deeper in me, he moans my name as he gets faster and harder, he hits a spot that makes me moan in pure bliss as he fills me with his liquids, he kisses me roughly as we collapse in a pile on his bed, both too tired to do a cleaning spell, he pulls a blanket over us, and cuddles me close to him.

"Happy birthday," He whispers in my ear before he falls asleep. I fall asleep straight after, thinking how this has been the best birthday present ever.

"Ron, Harry wake up!" Hermione shouts, as she and Ginny burst into Ron's room. Ron wakes up pulling the blanket over us a bit more, hiding our naked selves.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" He shouts as he throws a pillow at her, my head falls on the bed as the pillow is taken from under me.

"Your mother says breakfast is almost ready." She huffs and walks out. Ginny smiles at us and blushes.

"Happy Birthday Harry," She smiles and walks out laughing. I blush madly, and then realise that Ron had fallen asleep, I laugh at his facial expression and get out of bed slowly, I pull on my bottoms and go into the bathroom, I look in the mirror and smile another year older and a hell of a lot happier. I climb into the shower and the cold water hits me and makes me sigh as the pain from this mornings adventure leaves, and a smile. I rinse my hair quickly using Ron's shampoo which smells like apples and caramel, and uses a bar of non scented soap to wash. I walk out of the shower, a towel rapped around my waist and walk in Ron's room.

"Happy Birthday lover." He grins and kisses me deeply, snatching the towel.

"Thanks." I laugh and retrieve the towel from him as I slap his back side as he walks out. I look on the bed to see a neatly wrapped present and a card. I read the card first.

_Birthday Boy, Happy birthday, hope you liked your present, well both of them. You'll be getting the same present every year until we're too old to have such fun. All my love, Ron. X x X _

I laugh at the card, which he had made, I smile at the drawing, its of me and him kissing, and a birthday cake in front of us half eaten and lots of presents, with Happy Birthday Harry written in gold and red letters at the top. I put it down on the bed, and open up my present. It was a golden snitch, only bigger than a normal one, its wings where silver and on the snitch its self was a small message reading, 'To the best boyfriend in the world, Love you lots Ron x' I hold it in my hand and the wings move, and I notice that there is another piece of writing saying 'Harry Potter And Ron Weasley' on one wing, and on the other had '23rd August 2007 and for Eternity' I smiled at the present, and noticed there was something else in the box. I pulled it out and blushed, it was a muggle book, looking closer it was a muggle book of sex. Flicking through the pages I saw very strange sex positions, and little messages next to them which was in Ron's hand writing. I blushed deeply as I turned the page and saw what he had done to me this morning, and in his writing it said 'Yeah you liked this one' I laughed and blushed and put the presents away and got dressed when Ron walked in.

"Thanks for my presents." I smile as I wrap my arms around him.

"Did you like the book?" He winked as he kissed my cheek.

"It will come in very handy." I smile. "The snitch is beautiful, thanks." I kiss him on the lips and he blushes.

"I thought it was very you." He grins.

"The card was cute too." I laugh and he blushes and winks at me as he takes my hand and we walk down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday." Mrs Weasley smiles and hugs me and kisses my cheeks.

"Thanks." I smile, as I hug her back.

"Now sit down, breakfast is almost ready." I sit next to Ron, who is sat next to Ginny and Hermione the twins are opposite us with Fred and George, Mr Weasley at the end of the table.

"So, what did Ron get you?" Ginny asks.

"A Snitch." I smile and he winks.

"Anything else?" Fred laughs.

"Any books?" George winks at us and my cheeks burn red.

"What book?" Hermione asks, not looking at me or Ron.

"A book that will be very useful and pleasurable for them both." George smiles and I look at Ron who is blushing a sexy shade of red, Hermione looks towards the twins viciously and then turns back to the prophet she was reading.

Mrs Weasley puts breakfast on the table and Ron dishes a plate of for himself and me, and smiles.

"Thanks." I smile as I start eating, Ron grins and eats quietly. Fred and George are talking aimlessly about the shop, and Mr and Mrs Weasley are talking about the ministry. Hermione and Ginny are talking about boys from school.

"Oh boys," Mr Weasley looks at me and Ron, "The Quidditch match is next weekend. Bill and Charlie will pick you up at the three broomsticks and you will stay with them the night and go back to school on Sunday, so make sure you do all your work so you don't fall behind."

"Thanks dad." Ron grins and I smile, my mouth fill of eggs to speak.

"Its so unfair." Fred sighs.

"Me and Fred never got Quidditch tickets, especially to see the Canons, but precious Ron gets to go."

"So not fair." Fred pretends to cry, and me and Ron laugh.

"Honestly, you two can get your own tickets." Ginny smiles. "Probably front seats with the money you two make."

"Jealous little sister?" Fred laughs.

"No because clearly, money can't buy you looks." Ginny says and Fred and George's mouths drop open, every one laughs and Ginny grins at me and Ron.

"So what are you going to do today Harry?" Mrs Weasley ask.

"Its a surprise." Ron laughs.

"It is?" I ask slightly confused.

"Yeah, so shut up and eat your breakfast." I do as I'm told and every one laughs.

"Don't forget you have to pack your trunks for school." Mr Weasley says.

"Already done." Ron smiles.

"It is?" I ask again.

"Did it when you were in the shower." Ron replies. "We have a busy day today."

"What are we doing?" I ask and he touches his nose and smiles.

"Can we come?" Fred asks.

"Let me think about it." Ron says and after a second laughs, "No you can't."

"Why not?" George asks.

"Because I said so." Ron grins.

"Is Ginny and Hermione going?"

"Nope," Ron smiles. "Sorry girls."

"Don't worry," Ginny laughs, "We'll have fun with out you."

"Not as much fun as me and Harry though." Ron says playfully poking out his tongue.

"We don't want to know how much fun you and Harry have." George laughs. "Although from that book, I reckon you wont be having a boring day."

"Shut up." Ron laughs, and as soon as breakfast is finished he grabs my hand and we walk out of the house.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we walk away from the Burrow.

"Its a surprise." He smiles. We walk down the hill and in the direction of the town centre which is miles away.

"Are we there yet?" I ask, and he laughs and shakes his head, as we stand at the bus stop.

"We have to get the bus." He smiles.

"You know what a bus is?" I laugh, surprised that he knows about muggle transport.

"Yeah, we're going out in the muggle world, you can call it our first date." I grin at what he says and hug him, leaving my arm wrapped around his waist. "No I'm not telling you where we're going."

"Oh." I sighed as a bus came and we got on it, he paid for two tickets, and we sat at the back of the bus.

We stayed on the bus for about half an hour before he grabbed my hand and pulled me of, we thanked the bus driver and he led me to a huge park, there was a fun fair there.

"This is part one of our first date," He smiles and takes my hand leading me towards the entrance to the fun fair, he pays for two wrist bands which are bright green and are attached to our right arms. "So what ride do you want to go on first?" He asks, and I point to the first one I see which is the twister ride. We sit next to each other and the ride starts, he held my hand the whole way through and laughed as I slipped next to him and he moaned as my elbows hit him in the side. Three minutes later the ride stopped and to Ron's relief I didn't want to go on it again.

"I'm sorry," I laughed as I hugged him.

"I'm going to be bruised!" He moans as he rubs his side.

"I'll kiss it better," I giggle.

"Later, what else do you want to hurt me by going on?" He laughs as he takes my hand, and I pull him over to to the roller coaster, which went upside down. His face paled at the site of it, but he stood next to me to go on it, when the ride started he looked as though he was about to be sick, but he soldiered on and we screamed through out the whole thing, when we got of the ride we laughed so much it hurt as we tried to walk in a straight line.

"Can we sit down for a minute?" I asked and he nodded, we walked to the closest bench and he sat down and pulled me on his lap as there wasn't enough space on the bench. We spent another four hours at the fun fair making sure we went on everything.

"Can you win me a teddy?" I asked and he laughed at me.

"I'll try," He smiles and we walk over to the game stool, and I see an orange teddy, dressed to look like a wizard.

"I want that one!" I declare, I was like a five year old high on sugar, Ron smiled and paid for three games, he had to throw a ball in a hoop at least three times to win, and out of ten throws he scored nine, which meant he could get two teddies. I got the orange wizard and he told me to chose one for him, so I picked another one that was dressed in wizard style costumes but was white with black hair.

"I'm naming mine Ron." I laughed, as I made the teddy wave to Ron.

"Hi Ron, this is Harry." Ron spoke through the teddy and pretended to jump on mine. "We better get going, part two of three is coming up." He smiles and takes my hand. We get on another bus, and five minutes later are out side the city centre, we get of the bus and he takes me to Pizza hut.

"Chose what ever pizza and we'll go large and share." He smiles, and I chose one I know he will like and he smiles gratefully.

"So, how do you know all about muggle dating?" I ask as he holds my hand across the table.

"Well, I was going to bring you here any way, and to the fun fair but just for a birthday present, but us being together makes it a date, which is more special." He smiles, "I get bored sitting in doors when your not there, so I went walking around, I saw the sign for the funfair and noticed it was on your birthday, and I was saving up any way so thought a day out would be cool."

"Its more than cool, its perfect." I smile, we eat our pizza and talk about school and Hermione and how weird she has been acting, and when we are finished he pays the bill which he doesn't show me, and he takes my hand again and we walk up stairs and to my surprise the cinema.

"You pick a film." He tells me, and I look closely at the listening, not heard of any of them.

"I don't know what one." I laugh, "I haven't heard of any."

"Well just pick one you like the sound of, and we'll see it." He tells me, so I do. Hairspray. Ron pays for the tickets and I feel guilty knowing that he doesn't have a lot of money, and make a mental note to pay him back some how.

We sit at the back of the screen, and he laughs at how weird the cinema looks, the lights go out and he jumps and I laugh, I hold his hand and he leans in and kisses me, we kiss through out the adverts, and when the film eventually started we were to busy thinking about kissing each other to pay attention.

"Harry," Ron whispers and I look at him. "Why are they singing?"

"I think its a musical." I reply and turn back to watching the film.

"We really are gay." Ron says before turning and watching the film himself.

After the two hour film, Ron takes my hand and we walk back through the fields, and arrive back at the Burrow, its dark out and the moon is shining and as I'm about to walk in he stops me and kisses me passionately.

"I love you." He smiles.

"I love you too." I grin as I kiss him again. "Thanks for today, I'm never going to forget it."

"Same," He smiles, and we walk in to the house.

"Good day boys?" Mr Weasley asks. "What are those?" He asks pointing to the teddies and we both laugh.

"Its us. But in teddy form." Ron grins. "This one's Harry," He holds his one up.

"And this is Ron." I giggle holding the orange teddy.

"Only I'm much more better looking." Ron chirps.

"You better get to bed, early start tomorrow." Mrs Weasley smiles.

"Night mum, night dad." Ron smiles.

"Night." I say and follow Ron up stairs.

I close the door behind me, and he grins as he kisses me passionately and throws me on the bed.

"I have no intentions of having an early night tonight." He says before taking his top of.


	8. Tempers And Trains

**Thanks For The Revies :D**

**Keep Em Coming**

I moaned as Ginny and Hermione entered the bedroom turning on the light and screaming at us to wake up, Ron slept through their shouts and banging, me on the other hand woke up instantly and got a headache as they continued to shout at Ron, they stormed out of the room and I laughed as he woke up a smile on his face.

"You were awake and you just let them shout like that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." He yawned and giggled. "I don't want to go back to school," He sighed as he held his teddy which had found its way into our bed he gave it a squeeze before putting it back down.

"Why?" I asked curiously as I grabbed his hand.

"It'll be different." He says cryptically. "I'm going to get dressed," He sighs and walks out closing the door behind him. Something is definitely wrong, I pull out a bit of parchment and decide to leave him a little prep note.

_Ron, when we go back to school it will be different because we will be at school and supposedly being taught useful things, though with us I think that's debatable, even though our friends might change, or we do better or worse in our lessons the only thing that will never change is how I feel about you. I love you with all my heart your the best thing in my life, so stop worrying. I'm forever yours. Harry. X x X _

I give his teddy a little hug and put the letter in between its paws and laugh, as I take my ginger teddy and put it in the trunk on the top, and I get dressed quickly as he walks in he looks at me and smile and I walk out of the room quickly with my trunk.

"Where's Ron?" His mum asked as I sat on top of my trunk in the living room.

"He's coming down in a minute," I answer, I look up at Hermione who is standing next to Ginny biting her lip. "Is everything okay?" I ask and she nods.

"I'm going to take my trunk to the car." She says and walks out, her trunk following behind as she uses her wand to move it. Ginny follows dragging hers behind as she hadn't mastered how to use the spell yet. Just as I was about to start taking my trunk to the car Ron walks down the stairs his trunk behind him banging on every step loudly.

"Honestly Ron try to make as much noise as possible." His mum said slapping him around the head, he glared at her and pulled the trunk on the bottom step banging it loudly before going to the car. "Oh have you two had a fight?" Mrs Weasley asks and I shake my head and she sighs sympathetically and walks out, I follow.

Mrs Weasley is in the front seat, Ron next to her and me, Ginny and Hermione are in the back. I keep looking at Ron and wondering what's gotten into him, last night was the best night of my life. The date was amazing, the sex was even better, but now everything seemed to be crashing down and he wouldn't even talk to me. We arrive at kings cross station and the mood is tense with the only person relatively talkative is Ginny.

"All of you be good." Mrs Weasley smiles. "Ron if I get one more letter saying you've got detention you will be grounded for the rest of your life you hear me?" Ron nods and goes to walk away but his mum stops him. "What in heavens is wrong with you Ronald?" She says loudly, Ginny and Hermione exchange glances with me and I shrug.

"Nothing," Ron mumbles, Mrs Weasley glares at her son in concern for a few minutes before hugging us all, Ron walks ahead and I follow quickly.

"Ron, what's going on?" I ask as he sits in an empty carriage, he looks at me and shrugs and I sit next to him and hug him. "What ever it is you can tell me." I smile and he nods.

"I don't know what it is." Ron says honestly, and I smile.

"Well if you want to talk you know I'm here." I say and he nods and kisses me sweetly on the lips. "And you could always hug your teddy." He grins at me and pulls out a piece of cotton from his pocket, he mutters a charm and the cotton turns into his white teddy, he shrinks it back and puts it in his pocket blushing, and I kiss him on the lips.

"Don't tell any one that I carry a teddy around." He says and I just smile, as Hermione and Ginny walk in.

"Sorry if we're disturbing." Hermione mumbles, her voice on edge.

"You wasn't." I smile.

"But if you walked in five minutes later you could have been," Ron said quietly before turning his attention to the window, at dead on eleven the train started moving and Ginny left to go fins her friends.

"Ron, we've got to go to the prefects cabin." Hermione says and Ron frowns.

"I don't want to." He pouts and I laugh.

"Ron stop being a child, its your responsibility." Hermione scowls and Ron gets up.

"Not like I asked for it." He mumbles before kissing me on the cheek and walking out sighing, Hermione follows just as Seamus, Neville and Dean walk in.

"Hey Harry." The chorus and sit opposite me, Neville starts reading a book about plants, and Dean and Seamus are talking about a seventh year girl who they were both in love with.

"Shame Harry's gay now, or we would have had to fight him of too." Seamus laughs.

"Yeah shame." Dean sighs, "Where is your little boyfriend any way?" He asks.

"Prefect duty." I reply and pretend to pout, only I'm not pretending I feel lost with out him next to me. They go back to talking about the girl, and I start writing to Ron, but pretending to be doing last minute home work.

_Ron, you left me five minutes to go do prefect duty and I already feel lost with out you, there's an empty seat where you should be, and I'm counting the minutes until you can sit in it again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you for good, not now I know how wonderful you are. You can walk into a darkened room and make every one glow. Yesterday was the most amazing day of my life, I'd never been to a funfair before, I'd never eaten Pizza before (unless the crusts count) and I'd never been to the cinema either, even if we did see a very camp film, It was perfect and I'm glad they were all experienced for the first time with you. And I'm glad it was you who I experienced sex with for the first time because its you who is my first love and is only right that you would be my first. And your an amazing lover. I love everything about you, from your ginger hair to the way your little toe curls, and I can't picture my life with out you. Even though we are going to be at school in three hours, nothing is going to change between us, every one will know how much I love you because there is no way I can keep it a secret as I've been keeping it a secret for far too long already. What ever people say only means they are jealous and they don't understand what we have, because what we have is special and your one of a kind, and I have you so ha ha to them. I love you so much Ronald Weasley and I can not wait to begin the rest of my life as yours. Harry x. _

Just as I stopped writing Ron walked in looking fowl tempered. I closed my book with his letter in and he sat next to me.

"Fucking ferret." He mutters, which means he has encountered Malfoy for the first time this year, I squeeze his hand, silently telling him it is okay and I see him calm down.

"What happened?" Seamus asked smiling at our hands.

"He asked me about my summer and told me he missed me during his, what do you think happened?" Ron said angrily, and I rubbed his hand with my thumb and he sighed, "Sorry."

"Its okay." Seamus smiled weakly.

"He was saying just Malfoy stuff." Ron sighed and took a deep breath, "But doesn't matter now." He smiled and kissed me on the lips, just as Hermione walked in looking angry.

"Ron, you didn't have to hit him!" She shouted, and I pulled away from Ron laughing.

"Kept that quiet." Dean laughed.

"He deserved it." Ron muttered as he stared out of the window, his hands tickled mine and I laughed, he deserved much more according to Ron's fingers.

"Honestly Ron, your a prefect you can't just go around punching people!" Hermione shouted. "You need to calm your temper."

"Fine, I'll go calm my temper and apologise." He said and stood up, I followed. Ron stood in front of Malfoy who had blood on his top but no sign of facial wounds.

"What do you want Weasel?" He asked his usual Malfoy smirk on his face.

"I wanted to apologise." Ron said kindly.

"You what?" Draco stuttered.

"Apologise. I'm sorry your such a pig headed jerk, and I'm sorry you don't understand what it means to be sympathetic or nice, and I'm sorry for punching you, I shouldn't have stooped down to your level," He said in a casual tone, Draco glared at him and then looked at me. I couldn't help but smile at how casually Ron was standing there.

"So its true you and Potter?" Draco asked. "I understand Potter being gay, the little bastard wants all the attention he can get, and being gay just gets him that." Draco said smiling. "But you. That's just disturbing, a pure blood, although you hardly count." Draco spat and laughed as he walked away. I saw Ron's fists clench and I quickly grabbed them and pulled him back into the carriage.

"I can not believe you!" Hermione shrieked.

"Piss of Hermione." Ron said and every one looked shocked, Neville had now stopped reading and stared at Ron and then at Hermione. "You've been in a mood ever since you asked me out and I turned you down, so stop having a go at me about anything you can pin on me, and just leave me alone!" Ron said and Hermione walked out crying.

"Ron that was out of order." Seamus said simply, but Ron just shrugged although I could tell he was sorry he had said that.

I looked over at Ron who was staring out of the window, hurt swelling in his eyes as a tear fell he quickly wiped it away and I looked away as he looked at me, pretending I didn't see. He sighed as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Harry, I love you." He said quietly.

"You too Ron." I smiled as I kissed his for head. Dean and Neville looked at us and smiled. I played with Ron's hair knowing it calmed him down and he soon fell into a light sleep.

"So you and Ron seem to be very much in love." Neville smiled.

"We are." I answered.

"What was up with him today though?" Seamus asked, "He was out of order to Hermione."

"I don't think he was." I said clearly, "He didn't have to say it though, but it was true."

"So Hermione likes Ron?" There was definitely disappointment in Seamus's voice.

"You like her!" Neville laughed. "I knew it."

"No you didn't." Dean laughed.

"Shut up. Both of you." Seamus blushed and stared out of the window.

"You should tell her." I smiled. "You never know."

"Well if she even says yes it would be so she could get over Ron, and have nothing to do with the fact that she doesn't have feelings for me." Seamus sighed, as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. Hermione would have to get over her feelings for Ron if she wanted any relationship with us, and then she could see how good Seamus would be for her.

"Well don't stop trying." I smiled. "Give it time."

Hermione walked in with Ginny, her eyes red from crying, she looked at Ron for a minute before sitting down opposite me, Seamus smiled as she was sat next to him.

"Ron, wake up we're almost there." I whispered in his ears and he woke up yawning, Ron stared at Hermione and then back out of the window.

"You should get changed into your robes," Hermione said, and we all started getting dressed into our robes, none of us bothered that there were girls in the room. When the train stopped, every one got out of our carriage and I held Ron back, and kissed him deeply.

"When we go to school, nothing will change. I promise." I smiled and kissed him and put the letter in his back pocket and kissed him again before walking out, his hand in mine.


	9. Welcome Home Party

**For Ryan!! Lol "Ryan and Ron Sitting In A Tree..." I reckon sitting in a tree doing what you and Ron would like to do would hurt... doing anything like that in a tree would hurt any one... lol.. sorry if i embarressed you.. tad hyper :D **

I sat next to Ron during the welcoming feast, Ron's mood had changed drastically and he was now laughing and joking with Seamus as the new students were sorted into their houses.

"Who do you think that is?" Seamus asked as he pointed to a tall wizard with dark brown hair, a tanned face and bright blue eyes, I watched Ron look at him and his facial expression changed.

"New defence against the dark arts teacher?" I suggested, and my voice must have snapped Ron out of his little trance.

"No, potions." Ron said matter of factly, causing me, Seamus and Hermione to stare at him. "He worked with Charlie, I met him last summer and he is a potions expert, he used to make potions for the Dragons and then if any one who were hurt because of the Dragons he would make healing potions for them." Ron said as he stared at his empty plate.

"What's he like?" Hermione asked, this was the first time she had spoken to Ron since they were on the train, Ron looked up at Hermione and then back to the new teacher and then back to Hermione,

"Didn't get a chance to know him." He said, but I knew he was lying, and by the looks on Hermione and Seamus's faces they knew too.

"Wait, if he is the new potions teachers, then Snape must be.." Seamus couldn't finish the sentence.

"The slimy git got what he's wanted now and he's going to make our lives harder." Dean sighed, and Neville shook with fear.

"I dropped potions so I wouldn't be with him this year." He sighed and I felt sorry for him and sent him a reassuring smile, Ron held my hand under the table, and I played with his fingers and he smiled to no one in particular. Once the sorting hat had finished with the students the welcoming feast began and we all ate the food as if we were being deprived of it for so long.

"I say we have a welcoming back party tonight." Seamus grinned. "What do you say Ron?" I always got the feeling that out of our group of friends that Seamus liked Ron the most, they were most alike but at the same time so different.

"Sounds good," He said as he drank some pumpkin juice. Hermione made a comment about being at school and completely stupid but no one listened to her, except Seamus who smiled at her and then blushed.

"Its not as if we have any lessons tomorrow." Seamus said trying to persuade Hermione.

"Still. If you get caught."

"We've never got caught before." At this comment Ron laughed.

"Never got caught, what was my house then?" He said, "Me and Harry were grounded for ages."

"Yeah but your mother is sharper than any professor here at Hogwarts," Seamus smiled. "And scarier." Ron laughed and smiled at Seamus, "So it will be just the dorm right?"

"Right." Ron yawned as he picked up some bread, "We still got stuff from the party." Ron laughed, "Though Neville is not doing any Vodka shots."

"And your not going to stop drinking before every one else." Seamus smiled at Ron who blushed, he didn't say anything back his face looked as though he was deep in thought. "Ron you okay?" Seamus asked.

"What?" Ron asked shaking his head slightly as if the thoughts would fall out of his ears.

"You liked zoned out on us." Seamus smiled. "What you thinking of?" Ron shot a quick look at the teaching table and looked back and shrugged. "Why do you keep looking over there?" Seamus asked.

"I wasn't." Ron sighed.

"You were." Hermione said, and then she looked at me, and so did Ron and I nodded weakly.

"Oh." Ron mumbled. "Any way what were you saying?"

"Can't remember." Seamus laughed and turned away from Ron and started talking to Neville and Dean. Ron raised an eye brow and smirked as he started eating again, Ron looked up at me and flashed a small smile, and took my hand under the table playing with my fingers.

"Hey Ron," I looked up to see the new potions teacher walk towards us, Ron's movements stopped and panic filled him.

"Hi Dave, sorry professor," He corrected himself and the professor laughed.

"How have you been Ron?" He asked.

"Good, you?" Ron said politely, even though his fingers were telling me he was anything but calm.

"Great, listen do you think we'll be able to talk before Monday?" He asked quickly, not noticing the looks Neville, Dean, Seamus and me were sending him.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled.

"How about now?" He asked.

"Okay." Ron said weakly. "I'll be back in a minute." Ron said as he got up, he pecked me on the cheek, blushed and then walked away.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Seamus asked, and I shrugged my eyes following them to the exit of the hall. After five minutes of eating and thinking what Ron was talking to the professor about, he had not returned and sitting doing nothing made me nervous, so when Hermione got up to go I followed her and walked with her to the common room.

"He seemed kind of scared," Hermione said, concern written in her voice. "I've never seem him like that."

"Same." I sighed, I looked ahead and saw Ron walking towards us. I walked faster ahead of Hermione and pulled him in to my arms noticing his tear stained face, he fell into my embrace as if it was the last thing he would do before he died, and held on tight. "Ron, what happened?" I asked.

"Tell you later," He sniffed, and I knew he didn't want to talk because Hermione was watching a frightened look on her face.

"Its okay, you go talk, I'm off to the library." She said and patted Ron on the back. I took Ron by the hand and we walked out in to the castle fields.

"So, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked as he we settled on a patch of grass that seemed so far away from the castle but so close at the same time. Ron nodded but he didn't say anything, I held his hand silently as he thought of what to say.

"Last year, when I stayed with Charlie for a couple of weeks I met Dave." Ron said as if he was reliving a bad memory, "I didn't really know him, he was just Charlie's mate from work," Ron paused again and stared at our hands, "But one night Charlie went out and Dave came round, Charlie had asked him round to keep me company, because he had a date. And we had some drinks, he didn't care that I was under age, and we had a laugh." Ron sighed as he looked back at the castle, "I was completely trashed, and I knew what was happening but my brain was too slow to stop it," Ron choked back a tear, "He kissed me." Ron paused and I took it in, a guy twice as old as him had kissed him, "And I pushed away, but he tried again." My heart broke at what Ron was saying. "I was too drunk to stop him, he didn't do anything other than kiss and touch, and he tried to get me to touch him, but I passed out." Ron said, "Its stupid, just a drunken thing that happened. But ever since, I've never let my mind past it. That's why I don't drink too much now." He sighed and stared at me, and I hugged him.

"What did he say tonight?" I asked and he smiled weakly.

"He didn't do anything." Ron smiled, "He wanted to make sure that I was okay, and see if I had any problems with him, which I don't. It was just a shock is all, but I don't trust him, there is some thing about him, he tried to hug me, I panicked and ran out, I was stupid." He laughed a little and blushed.

"Your not stupid," I said seriously, "I would have done the same," I pulled him for another hug, and he didn't want to let go and I wasn't forcing him to, I held him for a couple of minutes before he reluctantly let go.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He sighed.

"Don't be, you didn't think it would catch up with you." I smiled as I squeezed his hand.

"yeah, but I still feel like I should have told you." He said in a low voice as he watched our hands again with a confused expression.

"What is it?" I ask, and he smiles and shrugs. "Ron, can I ask you something that is going to sound weird?"

"Go on then." He laughed and I think of how to word the question.

"When Our hands touch, can you feel like I'm trying to tell you something?" He let out a laugh, and at first I thought he was laughing at me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He laughed, I loved it when he laughed it seemed so natural. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I like it." I smile. "We shall have to see if we can make it stronger." I smile, and he leans in and kisses me, pushing me on my back, the damp grass sinking through my cloak. But all I can concentrate is his wet tongue touching all the right places in my mouth, his hands found my hips as he slipped on top of me, the kiss the most passionate by far. He broke the kiss, and smile at me.

"So what do you think my body was trying to tell you then?" He asked a small smile playing on his lips, I kissed him sweetly before getting up.

"We better get back in," I smile and he sighs but takes my hand and we walk back to the common room.


	10. New Teacher Old Friend

**Reviews...**

I sat next to Ron during the welcoming feast, Ron's mood had changed drastically and he was now laughing and joking with Seamus as the new students were sorted into their houses.

"Who do you think that is?" Seamus asked as he pointed to a tall wizard with dark brown hair, a tanned face and bright blue eyes, I watched Ron look at him and his facial expression changed.

"New defence against the dark arts teacher?" I suggested, and my voice must have snapped Ron out of his little trance.

"No, potions." Ron said matter of factly, causing me, Seamus and Hermione to stare at him. "He worked with Charlie, I met him last summer and he is a potions expert, he used to make potions for the Dragons and then if any one who were hurt because of the Dragons he would make healing potions for them." Ron said as he stared at his empty plate.

"What's he like?" Hermione asked, this was the first time she had spoken to Ron since they were on the train, Ron looked up at Hermione and then back to the new teacher and then back to Hermione,

"Didn't get a chance to know him." He said, but I knew he was lying, and by the looks on Hermione and Seamus's faces they knew too.

"Wait, if he is the new potions teachers, then Snape must be.." Seamus couldn't finish the sentence.

"The slimy git got what he's wanted now and he's going to make our lives harder." Dean sighed, and Neville shook with fear.

"I dropped potions so I wouldn't be with him this year." He sighed and I felt sorry for him and sent him a reassuring smile, Ron held my hand under the table, and I played with his fingers and he smiled to no one in particular. Once the sorting hat had finished with the students the welcoming feast began and we all ate the food as if we were being deprived of it for so long.

"I say we have a welcoming back party tonight." Seamus grinned. "What do you say Ron?" I always got the feeling that out of our group of friends that Seamus liked Ron the most, they were most alike but at the same time so different.

"Sounds good," He said as he drank some pumpkin juice. Hermione made a comment about being at school and completely stupid but no one listened to her, except Seamus who smiled at her and then blushed.

"Its not as if we have any lessons tomorrow." Seamus said trying to persuade Hermione.

"Still. If you get caught."

"We've never got caught before." At this comment Ron laughed.

"Never got caught, what was my house then?" He said, "Me and Harry were grounded for ages."

"Yeah but your mother is sharper than any professor here at Hogwarts," Seamus smiled. "And scarier." Ron laughed and smiled at Seamus, "So it will be just the dorm right?"

"Right." Ron yawned as he picked up some bread, "We still got stuff from the party." Ron laughed, "Though Neville is not doing any Vodka shots."

"And your not going to stop drinking before every one else." Seamus smiled at Ron who blushed, he didn't say anything back his face looked as though he was deep in thought. "Ron you okay?" Seamus asked.

"What?" Ron asked shaking his head slightly as if the thoughts would fall out of his ears.

"You liked zoned out on us." Seamus smiled. "What you thinking of?" Ron shot a quick look at the teaching table and looked back and shrugged. "Why do you keep looking over there?" Seamus asked.

"I wasn't." Ron sighed.

"You were." Hermione said, and then she looked at me, and so did Ron and I nodded weakly.

"Oh." Ron mumbled. "Any way what were you saying?"

"Can't remember." Seamus laughed and turned away from Ron and started talking to Neville and Dean. Ron raised an eye brow and smirked as he started eating again, Ron looked up at me and flashed a small smile, and took my hand under the table playing with my fingers.

"Hey Ron," I looked up to see the new potions teacher walk towards us, Ron's movements stopped and panic filled him.

"Hi Dave, sorry professor," He corrected himself and the professor laughed.

"How have you been Ron?" He asked.

"Good, you?" Ron said politely, even though his fingers were telling me he was anything but calm.

"Great, listen do you think we'll be able to talk before Monday?" He asked quickly, not noticing the looks Neville, Dean, Seamus and me were sending him.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled.

"How about now?" He asked.

"Okay." Ron said weakly. "I'll be back in a minute." Ron said as he got up, he pecked me on the cheek, blushed and then walked away.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Seamus asked, and I shrugged my eyes following them to the exit of the hall. After five minutes of eating and thinking what Ron was talking to the professor about, he had not returned and sitting doing nothing made me nervous, so when Hermione got up to go I followed her and walked with her to the common room.

"He seemed kind of scared," Hermione said, concern written in her voice. "I've never seem him like that."

"Same." I sighed, I looked ahead and saw Ron walking towards us. I walked faster ahead of Hermione and pulled him in to my arms noticing his tear stained face, he fell into my embrace as if it was the last thing he would do before he died, and held on tight. "Ron, what happened?" I asked.

"Tell you later," He sniffed, and I knew he didn't want to talk because Hermione was watching a frightened look on her face.

"Its okay, you go talk, I'm off to the library." She said and patted Ron on the back. I took Ron by the hand and we walked out in to the castle fields.

"So, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked as he we settled on a patch of grass that seemed so far away from the castle but so close at the same time. Ron nodded but he didn't say anything, I held his hand silently as he thought of what to say.

"Last year, when I stayed with Charlie for a couple of weeks I met Dave." Ron said as if he was reliving a bad memory, "I didn't really know him, he was just Charlie's mate from work," Ron paused again and stared at our hands, "But one night Charlie went out and Dave came round, Charlie had asked him round to keep me company, because he had a date. And we had some drinks, he didn't care that I was under age, and we had a laugh." Ron sighed as he looked back at the castle, "I was completely trashed, and I knew what was happening but my brain was too slow to stop it," Ron choked back a tear, "He kissed me." Ron paused and I took it in, a guy twice as old as him had kissed him, "And I pushed away, but he tried again." My heart broke at what Ron was saying. "I was too drunk to stop him, he didn't do anything other than kiss and touch, and he tried to get me to touch him, but I passed out." Ron said, "Its stupid, just a drunken thing that happened. But ever since, I've never let my mind past it. That's why I don't drink too much now." He sighed and stared at me, and I hugged him.

"What did he say tonight?" I asked and he smiled weakly.

"He didn't do anything." Ron smiled, "He wanted to make sure that I was okay, and see if I had any problems with him, which I don't. It was just a shock is all, but I don't trust him, there is some thing about him, he tried to hug me, I panicked and ran out, I was stupid." He laughed a little and blushed.

"Your not stupid," I said seriously, "I would have done the same," I pulled him for another hug, and he didn't want to let go and I wasn't forcing him to, I held him for a couple of minutes before he reluctantly let go.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He sighed.

"Don't be, you didn't think it would catch up with you." I smiled as I squeezed his hand.

"yeah, but I still feel like I should have told you." He said in a low voice as he watched our hands again with a confused expression.

"What is it?" I ask, and he smiles and shrugs. "Ron, can I ask you something that is going to sound weird?"

"Go on then." He laughed and I think of how to word the question.

"When Our hands touch, can you feel like I'm trying to tell you something?" He let out a laugh, and at first I thought he was laughing at me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He laughed, I loved it when he laughed it seemed so natural. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I like it." I smile. "We shall have to see if we can make it stronger." I smile, and he leans in and kisses me, pushing me on my back, the damp grass sinking through my cloak. But all I can concentrate is his wet tongue touching all the right places in my mouth, his hands found my hips as he slipped on top of me, the kiss the most passionate by far. He broke the kiss, and smile at me.

"So what do you think my body was trying to tell you then?" He asked a small smile playing on his lips, I kissed him sweetly before getting up.

"We better get back in," I smile and he sighs but takes my hand and we walk back to the common room.

"Where have you been?" Seamus shouts as we walk in. "We need to plan tonight."

"What's there to plan?" Ron asks as he sits on a plush chair, pulling me onto his lap and snuggling close. "We sit up all night, drink alcohol, get pissed, pass out. Wake up throw up, be bitter and then everything goes back to normal." Ron said and Seamus's face dropped.

"Ron, we have to make sure we don't get caught." Seamus said as he sat next to us.

"We've never planned before Seamus, and we haven't been caught yet." Ron said as he circled the small of my back, his fingers feel so good I have to bite my lip so I don't moan. "Any way, wouldn't you prefer to do it i here, this way you could invite a certain person." Ron said as his fingers moved lower, he is practically groping me in public, but I'm not stopping him.

"Do you really think she would join in?" Seamus asked and Ron nodded.

"Yeah she likes you." Ron said playfully, "She wants you bad." Seamus's face lit up, and I smirked. "So you can invite her, and plan it with her. Is there any one in the dorm?"

"No, why?" Seamus asked as he stared at Ron with a questioning look.

"Never mind, there is now." Ron pushed me of his lap and pulled me towards the dorm. "Don't let any one in!" He shouted.

"Wait, what are you two?"

"You don't want to know." Ron winked and we walked up to the dorm faster. Closing the door behind us.

"So what are we going to be up to?" I asked as I sat on his bed.

"We're going to see how much our bodies can communicate." He smiled pushing me so I'm laying down flat on my back as he straddles me, he kisses my jaw bone and down my neck and he bites and sucks as I moan, his lips doing things he's never done before, he pushes his growing erection against mine making my moans become breathless and wanting, he kisses his mark before taking of my top, his hips rolling so there is a constant friction between us, he kisses down my chest as he unzips my trousers and pulls them down along with my boxers, his kisses get lower and lower until his mouth is around my cock and he is sucking harder than before, his teeth biting at my exposed skin, and his hands rubbing frantically at my balls as I moan with pleasure, he relaxes his throat so I can go all the way in, as his tongue licks my head I feel as though I'm ready to burst, and the way he is squeezing my balls tells me he wants me to as well, so I give in and shoot my hot liquids into his mouth, with a content sigh.

"You taste like strawberries." He grins like an idiot but he is my idiot and I love him, he kisses my lips and I taste myself, I pull myself on to him as I straddle him, as I slowly take his clothes of, pulling down his trousers and boxers and watch them fall to his ankles as I pull his hips up so I have the perfect view in front of me, his eyes are begging for contact and who am I to refuse? I push a finger in his entrance and he smiles, his eyes widen as I circle three fingers in to him, and his eyes are demanding something else, his whole body is screaming at me to give him what he wants, so I do. I push myself into him, his legs wrap around my body and we fit together perfectly, I go deeper as he wraps around me tighter, I move my hips building up a fast rhythm as he moans my name in bliss, I take his erection and pump it to the same rhythm, and he moans his head falling back as his shaking hands dig deep in my shoulders, I pull out and back in fast, as he comes over over both of us, and I follow suit as we fall on to the bed, his legs still wrapped around me and his arms around my waist, as mine circle his chest.

"I love you." I whisper and he blushes and kisses my cheek.

"Love you," He sighs as he drifts of to sleep. I lay my head on his chest and fall into a light sleep.

"Harry Ron we're coming in!" Seamus voice knocks me out of my sleep, and apparently Ron's, who sits up with blushing as he jumps out of bed pulling on his trousers, I do the same as the door opens, Seamus, Neville and Dean all walk in hands covering their eyes, as me and Ron sit innocently on the bed and pull out a text book and pretend to be reading.

"What are you idiots doing?" Ron laughs as he massages my hand, sending shivers up my spine.

"Wait, you weren't?" Seamus asks laughing.

"No, we're not whores who jump at the chance of having sex." Ron grins, but his fingers are telling me something, the simple movement of his fingers make me want to jump on him and have more sex, but I calm myself down and look at the book.

"Sure." Dean laughs, as he moves to his own bed and sits down.

"So what's the plan tonight?" Ron asks as he pulls me closer to him, I blush as the three guys smiles at us, but I feel safe in his arms and rests my head on his shoulders.

"Well, we're doing it in the common room, so who knows what will happen." Seamus grins.

"And is she invited?" I laugh and he blushes but nods. "Well we'll have to play spin the bottle so you can have a good grope."

"That's the only way he will be groping her, buy playing a game." Dean smiles.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but I got to talk to Harry now." Ron says and before I know what was happening, he pulls me by the arm and we are walking down the dorm room stairs.

"You know, I can move for myself." I smile.

"More fun this way." He laughs. "We should talk though,"

"Yeah." I sigh, as we walk into the common room, we sit on the sofa and I lean into him his arms pull me up so I put my feet on the coach and I'm practically lying on top of him, not that either of us mine.

"So, maybe its like a psychic connection." Ron laughs, "Maybe we're going to grow up to be like that mad old bat."

"Ron, some how I doubt we're going to turn out that mad," I smile as I play with his index finger. "Maybe we should practice, like I'll touch you and think of some thing and you have to tell me what I'm thinking." I say and he laughs, it sounds stupid.

"Okay," He smiles. I hold his hands, moving my fingers across his pale skin thinking how wonderful he is, and I look up and he blushes.

"Your wonderful too." He smiles and kisses my for head and its my turn to blush. "My turn," He grins. He moves his fingers with mine, and I blush, he is thinking about our first time, and all our other turns, and the book.

"I want to try page 69 too." I smile and he laughs, and I turn around and kiss him passionately on the lips. "What do you think we should do about it?"

"Kick them out of the dorm and get the book from your trunk." He winks, as he pulls my lips to his again, sucking on my bottom lip and making a very pleasing sound.

"I meant about this." I say.

"What can we do? Its not like its wrong."

"We don't know what it is though." I say. "Maybe we should see Dumbledore."

"Maybe we could not." He smiles. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"It could be dangerous." I sigh, knowing its a long shot.

"Dangerous?" He laughs, and I pout and he smiles and kisses my for head. "Fine we'll go see him,"

"When?" I ask a little too eagerly and he laughs.

"Tomorrow." He smiles. "We have a party tonight." He laughs and I fall back into his arms, as Hermione walks over to us.

"Hey," She smiles and I move my feet and sit up slightly so she can sit with us. "So, Seamus told me about the party,"

"What else did he say?" Ron asks as he plays with my hair.

"Nothing." She asks raising an eye brow. "But I'm coming, I reckon it might be fun." Ron laughs and she blushes. "Nice to see your okay again Ronald."

"Yeah." He smiles."So have you two got your time table?" She asks as we wait for the common room to empty out a bit.

"Yeah." I answer, "Haven't looked at it yet though." I laugh and she frowns. "We've been busy." I say innocently, 'Like Christening our beds' Ron says silently to me and I blush and she looks at me wearily.

"We have potions on Monday, first thing. Seems like we have it practically every day." She says, "At least its not with Snape." I look up at Ron who stiffens for a minute before smiling.

"It'll be a laugh I reckon." He smiles, "From what I remember of the guy he was always laughing, except when he was doing potions."

"Well he'll be teaching potions so I doubt he'll be laughing." Hermione smiles.

"True," Ron smiles as Seamus comes down stairs alcohol in hand and a cheery grin on his face.


	11. Connections

**Yay My computer is working.. for now.. so I will update straight away incase it blows up lol!! enjoy :D and Review!! my review box is feeling neglected **

"So you guys ready to get wasted?" Seamus grinned as I sat in Ron's arms.

"Sure." Ron smiled, I thought he was going to push me away, but instead he pulled me closer to him, Seamus's cheeks reddened as if he was angry but he didn't say anything he just sat next to Hermione on the floor. Dean gave us all glasses of vodka, deciding to get rid of the muggle alcohol first, it tasted funny and burnt the back of my throat, Ron looked as though he thought the same and put his glass on the floor, I handed him mine and he smiled.

"Giving up already?" Dean asked, as he downed his drink shaking his head at the same time.

"No, we're just taking it easy." I answered.

"Plus having sex when your drunk isn't as good," Ron smiled, and I blushed as ran his fingers through my hand. I stared at Seamus and he finished his drink and poured himself another one.

"Lets play then," Hermione giggled as she took another sip of her drink, she pulled a bottle out of thin air, and put it in the middle she spun it and the games started.

As the game started me and Ron weren't paying attention, we were too busy kissing each other, it felt weird kissing for every one to see when we wasn't being dared, but neither of us seemed to care, his tongue was surprisingly cold in my warm mouth and his hands were sliding under my top.

"Harry!" Seamus shouted, and I put out my hand, begging for one more second in Ron's embrace. "Harry its your turn!" I break the kiss and blush when I see them all looking up at us smiling, except Seamus who is pouring himself another drink.

"What?" I asked innocently as Ron laughed.

"We dare you to give Ron a blow job,"

"Yeah cause he hasn't done that before." Ron mumbled and I slapped his leg and he laughed.

"Bet he hasn't done it in front of people." Seamus glared at us. What the hell is he's problem?

"So, are you going to do it?" Neville asked, and I looked up at Ron.

"Its all up to you, if you don't want to do it I wont care," Ron smiles, but the look on Seamus's face, the pure envy in his eyes when Ron smiles at me is worth doing it.

"I'll do it." I smile, and Ron grins.

"You have to do it properly." Dean grins, "Like kiss him and work yourself up to it, don't just get it out and suck."

"All the more fun for me." Ron grins as I push him against the wall, I kiss him playfully as my hands take of his top, I kiss down his chest, licking and biting his nipples as my hands push down his trousers leaving his boxers on. I move my kisses down until I'm faced with the tent in his boxers, I rub along his boxers and he moans at my touch, I use my teeth to take of his boxers, and watch them fall to his ankles, I lick around his thighs, any where my tongue can go except for the prize, he moans in frustration and I smile inwardly. I move my tongue to his length and lick it up and down, using my teeth to nibble as he moans and clenches his fists as I take him in my mouth, sucking lightly at first but getting harder as I take him in deeper he hits the back of my throat as he moans my name I massage his tense thighs and move my fingers to his balls, I squeeze lightly and suck harder and he comes in my mouth, I pull his boxers and trousers up knowing he wouldn't want every one to have even more of an eyeful at him. I kiss his lips and he blushes. I look at the little crowd that had watched, remembering that we aren't in the comfort of our dorm room and there are some stray first and second years watching. Seamus, Neville and Dean are all watching us mouths open wide, Hermione is sat talking to Ginny, when the hell did she get here?

"Think they liked the show," Ron smiled as he grabbed my hand and we sat back down this time I'm sat on his lap, he hands me my drink and he gets his own and I take a sip.

"That was hot," A very drunk Neville grins, how much had they drunk already? I looked at Seamus who was now downing the bottle of Vodka.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Seamus said as he made a run for the boys toilet, a part of me wondered if I should follow him, confront him about why he is acting like this for, but I'm too busy being held by Ron to even care.

"I can't believe you did that Harry," Ginny smiled, "That was a part of my brother I wish I didn't see." Ron blushed and buried his face in my neck.

"They look so adorable together," Hermione giggled girlishly.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs," I whisper in Ron's ear and he smiles.

"Sorry girls, but we're going to get some sleep," Ron yawned and the girls laughed, Ron grabbed two bottles of Vodka and then walked upstairs me following behind.

He handed me a bottle and I took a sip, the burning feeling in the back of my throat becoming numb as Ron pinned me against the wall, his tongue licking the arch in my neck, he bit down hard and I moaned as his hands went under my trousers, pulling them down as he reached for his prize, he stroked slowly as I arched my hips to his touch and he started pumping me faster as he continued to bite on my neck and sucked away the pain, He moved over me removing his hands from my erection and rubbing himself against it, the friction making my body shiver as my lips moaned his name, I felt embarrassed that I came just by him rubbing himself against me, but it all washed away as he came too as he kissed the new mark on my neck. He pulled me by the hand and we fell on to his bed.

"So, are we going to sleep in separate beds?" He asks as he cuddles me.

"No." I answer him, "This is my new bed." I smile and rest my head on his chest.

"Good answer." He smiles. "So, tomorrow we're going to see Dumbledore?"

"Yeah." I answer, as I hold his hands. "Ron?"

"Yeah Harry?" He asks sleepily.

"I think, Seamus might have a crush on you." Ron almost choked on the bottle of drink he was now drinking.

"Don't be stupid, he likes Hermione, he said so." Ron smiled.

"Ron, you didn't see the way he was looking at you." I said as I held on close to him. Scared that if I let go he'll leave.

"Well he can look, but I'm with you, and in love with you." He says clearly. "And its you I want to fall asleep next to every night, and you I want to wake up next to." He smiles and kisses me on the for head. I smile, I've never felt so loved in my entire life.

That night my dreams were empty, I cuddled close to Ron and woke up as if I had the worlds most perfect dream. Ron was already awake trying to stay perfectly still not to wake me.

"Morning," I smile and kiss his chest.

"Good morning," He yawns, and moves a little, stretching his ever growing legs, he pulls the blanket around us a bit more, the early morning chill making my bones shiver. "Good sleep?"

"Perfect," I smile and sit up a bit.

"Want to go down for breakfast?" He asks as he absent mindedly plays with my hair.

"Can we just sit for a bit, I'm to comfy to move." I smile and he snuggles closer. "Take that as a yes." I laugh and he nods, a goofy grin on his face.

We walk into breakfast smiling, we sit at the end of the Gryffindor table. Hermione comes and sits with us, and Ginny.

"Good night last night." Hermione grins, there is something unfamiliar about that grin, as if you wouldn't expect it to be smiling on her face.

"Did you do something naughty?" Ron asks, as he stuffs his mouth with toast.

"Charming as always Ronald," Hermione blushes.

"She did something naughty." Ginny grinned and Hermione hit her playfully.

"What did you do?" Ron asked raising an eye brow, as his hands go under the table, further up my leg, and along my thigh.

"Seamus," Hermione smiles as he enters the hall, he sits next Hermione and kisses her cheek.

"You and him?" Ron choked on his juice.

"Me and Seamus." Hermione smiled.

"When did this happen?" Harry asked eyeing Seamus, as he stared at Ron.

"Last night, when he went to be sick. I felt kind of sad for him so went to see if he was okay, and it just happened." Hermione blushed, Seamus kissed Hermione and then looked over at Ron who was now eating as if nothing had happened.

"We better go," Ron says and I nod.

"Wait, where are you going?" Seamus asks a little desperately.

"To see some one." I answer, and take Ron's hand and we walk out of the hall, ignoring the looks we are getting.

We walk along the corridors until we reach the staircase to Dumbledores office. I say the password, and watch as if it is the first time I have seen the stairs appear. Ron laughs at my facial expression, and takes the lead, not that I am complaining, I like the view.

I knock on the door, Ron becoming nervous as he always feels as though he is in trouble when he goes to see Dumbledore even if he knows he isn't.

"What can I do you two boys for?" He asks, that sparkle shining at us as he gestures us to sit, which we do and smile.

"We were wondering if we could talk, we wanted to ask something, I mean if your not busy sir." I say, and he smiles and sits opposite us.

"What can I do for you?" He asks and smiles over his half moon spectacles.

"Well, me and Ron have gotten together." I pause just to take in the amused expression on his face.

"I have heard, and I am extremely happy for you both." He smiles and Ron blushes and looks as though he is finding his shoes really interesting, I blush but smile and continue.

"Thanks sir, but we've noticed that when we touch, like hold hands, we can hear what we are thinking, and we was just wondering if you knew what that was." I say, and watch his face just in case I miss some thing, Ron is doing the same.

"Ah." He says, and stands up and starts pacing the room.

"Sir, what is it?" Ron asks, a worried tone in his voice.

"Has anything else happened?" He asks.

"No sir." I reply.

"Mr Weasley?" He asks and I stare at Ron.

"No sir." He replies.

"Ah." Dumbledore repeats.

"It seems that the connection you have with Voldermourt Harry, is also connected to young Mr Weasley." I stare at Ron who looks just as confused as I feel.

"What does that mean?" I ask, and Dumbledore smiles.

"You and Voldermourt have a connection yes, whether you like it or not you have one. He can get into your mind, and if you studied occlumency you would be able to get into his." Dumbledore states clearly, "This connection happened when you were one years old, I trust you don't need me to remind you." Remind me when Voldermourt killed my parents and left me alone, No. "The connection is built from hate, Voldermourts hate of you, and your hatred back. This is the strongest form of hate because it is retaliated. Usually when a person hates some one, the person they hate do not hate them back, at least not with such enthusiasm you have." He looks at the both of us, as though he has cleared every thing up.

"So, your saying the connection me and Harry have, is the same but opposite, because it is love." Ron says, when the hell did he become so smart?

"I see hiding in the shadows has worked for your hearing Mr Weasley, maybe you should use this sense in your lessons more." Dumbledore smiles. "But yes, you are correct."

"Is it dangerous?" Ron asks, I'm clearly to shocked to speak. Something linked with Voldermourt is linked with me and Ron.

"Yes, it can be." Dumbledore sighs, and sits opposite us again. "If this connection is found out, Voldermourt can use you Mr Weasley to get to Harry." Ron looked dumbfounded as if some one had just stood on his favourite toy. "And as a lot of students in this school have connections to Death Eaters, then word would have spread to them about your relationship, and for you Harry to have relationships as personal as this, is dangerous in its self."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, his tone wavering from confusion to aggression.

"Voldermourt is after Harry, and he will kill any one who stands in the way, and knowing that Harry Potter loves, will just add coal to his fire." Dumbledore said, and it hit me. Everything the old man was saying was true, how could I be so stupid to think I could be happy like a normal person, Ron looked as though he wanted to say something but was clearly too shocked to see how calm our head teacher was whilst saying this.

"He isn't going to kill Harry." Ron said just as calmly, only there was more confidence in his voice than I thought possible. "I wont let him hurt Harry, not any more." Ron said, "Thanks professor but I think we're done now." Ron said, I was shocked, it should be Dumbledore who ending meetings, not the students. I followed Ron out.

"Don't listen to him." Ron said as he wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to fall into his embrace, but I couldn't help but move away.

"Ron we can't." Was all I said before I walked away, my heart shouting at me to turn back, but I didn't. I walked away, I had left Ron.


	12. The Opposite Can Break Us

**Sorry If i have repeated anything in this chapter. My internet broke and my computer crashed so I had to rewrite this chapter on my mums laptop and i didn't know what part i had gotten too. how ever i really like this chapter its better than what i wrote orignially. i do not know when I will be able to update now because having serious technical problems, as my internet keeps on breaking down and I can't even get onto my computer so i can only use this lap top when my mum isn't using it, and i also start college tomorrow and have to write more of this. so i will probably hand write it and type it up when i can. sorry guys!! but enjoy this chapter.. its a little longer as well. :D Jen xx **

An hour ago I made the biggest mistake of my life, the one person I love more than anything, I had just basically told that I don't want to be with them any more, all because of some 'Crack headed old fool' told us it was dangerous, but I already knew it would be dangerous, any relationship I get involved with is potentially dangerous, any one who gets too close is in danger and any one I make the mistake to love is in danger, all because Tom fucking Riddle is out there and wants me to suffer just because he knows that one day I will be able to kill him. I can't help but regret my decision, I love Ron with all my heart and that's never going to change, but even when when we were just friends him simply knowing me meant that he was in danger, and never once did he tell me he didn't want to get involved in anything, he was always the person who helped me, who followed me in the face of danger and if it wasn't for him, I would have died back in year two.

I sit alone in the dorm room, only any one who came in to the dorm would think they were alone as I am covered by my invisibility cloak, and hidden by silencing charms, not wanting any one to hear my desperate cries. I fold myself up so I'm in a tight ball, trying to hide the fact that I exist like I did when I was younger and living in a cupboard. My breathing is shallow and my heart is broken so the fact that I am breathing at all is a mystery to me. I calm myself down, breathing in and out at a slow pace, when the dorm door opens.

"Ron, please mate talk to me." Seamus's voice snaps me out of my personal bubble, I can't see any one as the curtains are drawn tight, I can hear foot steps, two sets, Ron and Seamus's. "Ron, what ever it is, it can't be that bad." Seamus is talking in a soft tone, from his high tempo tone. I can hear Ron's broken breathing from here. "Ron, come on." I pull my curtains open a little, making sure I am hidden under my cloak so they can't see me. I don't want to be seen. Not by Ron, Seamus reaches out for Ron, holding him at arm lengths, "What ever it is Ron, walking around picking fights, isn't going to help." Seamus says as he gently shakes Ron. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," Ron sighs, and falls back onto his bed, which he hadn't even sat on since we've been back at Hogwarts.

"Some thing has happened Ron, I'm not stupid," Seamus says as he sits next to Ron. "What ever it is, getting in to trouble and risking your self getting kicked out isn't worth it."

"I'd rather get kicked out, then live in this stupid fucking school." Ron says his voice if full of bitterness. "With teachers who fucking try and kiss fifteen year old's when they are drunk, and a head teacher who wouldn't know any thing about love if it fucking shot a killing curse at him!" Ron shouted, "I'm sick of this school, I've never liked it. I'd rather go and live in Romania with Charlie than stay here any more."

"Harry broke up with you didn't he." Seamus words are soft, and hit Ron hard, all the tension he had been holding in breaks out in tears as he sobs viciously into Seamus's shoulder. "Why did he do it?" Seamus asks, a sense of hope in his voice.

"Because Dumbledore practically told him to," Ron mumbles, his voice full of hurt. "I Just want him in my arms, so I can hold him and tell him I'm not mad at him, and that I understand," Ron sobs harder, and Seamus strokes his back, his hands getting lower until they are circling the small of Ron's back. "He thinks that me being with him puts me in danger, and I'm not an idiot I know it does, but I'd rather be in danger than live with out him in my life." I want to show myself, push past Seamus and hold him and tell him I want him back. But I can't. "I love him Seamus," Ron says softly as if he is scared he is going to be over heard. "I can't be with out him."

"Yeah you can mate." Seamus smiles and holds him even tighter, he is hitting on him already. "You'll find some one knew, some one even better," Some one like you, just say it you fucking ass.

"I don't want any one else, there is no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with, when I'm with him, its as though any other problems in my life are gone because when he smiles, it makes me feel as if nothing can ever go wrong, and when I'm restless or angry only he can calm me down, he knows me more than I know myself, and with out him, a part of me is missing." Ron says, his voice is low and soft, but each word eating a piece of me.

"Ron. I love you." I say even though he can't hear me, but he looks straight at me, but the silencing charm is still up, "Can you hear me?" I ask, thinking if the silencing charm is faulty I must sound like a complete moron.

"Seamus, thanks for everything, your a great friend. But can I have some time on my own." Ron says still looking at me, which answers my question yes he can hear me, but Seamus can't.

"I'm not leaving you." Seamus says and strokes Ron's hair.

"I'm fine, I just want to sleep, I need to think things through." Ron says and he is a good actor because Seamus sighs, and stands up and leaves. I take of my invisibility cloak and open the curtains.

"Sorry," I mumble and he just nods. "I didn't want to just walk away from you like that Ron."

"But you did," Ron said, "You'd rather not be with me, I get it."

"No you don't." I say and stand up, moving closer to him, not expecting him to move away which he does. "Ron please. Just listen for a minute." He sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, I stand in front of him, pacing slightly. "I love you with all my heart, and its the most wonderful thing in my life, but there is always this constant fear that when I go to sleep with you at night, it would be the last. And it kills me inside. I can't loose you, not because of him."

"Harry, your not going to loose me because of any one." Ron states, his voice full of confidence that I wish I had. "Your everything to me, and you dumping me isn't going to change that, because we both know that even you dumping me doesn't change the fact that you love me does it?"

"Of course it doesn't." I say wondering where this has come from.

"And Voldermort knows this, I mean he is a lot of things but he isn't stupid, If he really wanted to hurt me he could have done by now." He sighs, his voice wavering a little. "Please don't throw me away because you want to be a hero and do it by yourself, let me help."

"I can't." I say, my own confidence shining through. "He'll kill you."

"He'll kill you, but your still going to do anything to kill him aren't you." Ron says loudly, and I realise I am hitting a nerve as his clenches his fists. "You can walk away from me Harry, you can tell your self your doing it for a good reason, but I wont stop loving you."

"I wont stop loving you either." I say, and sit next to him. "I wish it could be easy, I wish we could just love each other and be happy."

"With any relationship its not that simple though, there is always a battle. Maybe not as graphic as this one, but there is always problems you need to over come, and giving up on the relationship, is just losing another battle." Ron says. "So, if you really want to end this. I'm not going to argue with you. Though your making a mistake." He says and walks down stairs, leaving me on my own

He's right. Everything he said was right, the fact that I'm never going to stop loving him and Voldermort will kill him any way because of that, but I wont let him die. But being with him I will be able to protect him more, and if Voldermort does kill me I'd rather have the time I have now with Ron than be alone.

Smiling like a rebel with a cause I walk down stairs to see Ron sat on the coach Hermione sat next to him, both talking about some thing that doesn't interest me, I move closer to them and they see me, Hermione smiles at me and Ron just looks up, his eyes full of hope. I kneel down and press my hands to his face, and let my lips crush on to his, and kiss him passionately, I can tell by the way his lips are still that he is shocked, but after a second or to he started kissing back, his arms sprung around my neck as he stands up, my hands snaking around his waist. We broke the kiss but not contact and we stood staring into each others eyes.

"Don't ever leave me again." Ron smiles, and sits back down pulling me onto his lap.

"Wait, you what?" Hermione asked.

"Long story." Ron smiles as he holds my hand in his, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles in soft touches. "But everything is perfect now," He smiles.

"There's one thing I want to know." I smile, and he looks up, "How did you know I was there."

"I heard you." Ron said simply, "You wasn't exactly being quiet."

"Yeah but I had a silencing charm on my bed, and Seamus didn't hear me."

"I don't know, I heard you loud and clear." Ron smiled, "Maybe it is part of our connection."

"What connection?" Hermione asks, a look that is unfamiliar on her face, confusion.

"We sort of can talk with out talking." I sigh, "Its weird, we don't really understand it."

"Can you show me?" She asks and Ron laughs.

"How can we show you?" He asks, still laughing.

"I know, I'll tell you some thing Ron, and then with out talking you have to tell Harry what I said."

"Sounds a bit far fetched." Ron yawned but shrugged. "Go on then."

"Harry don't listen." Hermione smiles and I move away a bit, Ron is still laughing, and Hermione whispers some thing in his ear which makes him laugh even more.

"Ron, stop laughing!" Hermione says but she is finding it hard to keep a straight face her self. "Go and tell Harry."

Ron still laughing pulls me back down and runs his hands along mine, and with in a minute I am laughing with him.

"So, what did he tell you?" Hermione asks her eyes full of curiosity.

"That Seamus has a small.." I giggle and before I can even finish the sentence she is shrieking in amazement.

"How did you?" She asks staring at our hands, "You have to go to Dumbledore." Ron's hands stop moving, and I know he doesn't want to talk about it, and the slightest movement could risk him telling me some thing he doesn't want to.

"We already have." I say, "He says its proof of our love, and how strong it is." Ron sighs in relief, as he starts sending messages of love up my arm.

"That's brilliant, I've read about connections like this." Hermione grins, 'There's a surprise' Ron tells me and I hold back a laugh. "Are you talking about me?" She asks a slight smile on her face.

"So where did you read about it?" Ron asks raising an eye brow.

"The Library." Hermione says simply, "I'll show you the book if you like."

"Yeah that would be good." Ron smiles, and me and Hermione look up at him. "What, I read."

"Only when your being forced," Hermione smiles.

"She's right, you hardly ever read." I smile and he pouts, and takes a deep breath.

"Well this is important, we might be able to use this to defeat him, you remember love and hate and what ever Dumbledore was saying." Ron said.

"Your right." I smile.

"I'll go get you the books," She smiles.

"Thanks." We say in unison, I fall onto Ron a bit more resting my head on his lap and stretching my legs out on the sofa.

"Hey Ron." Seamus smiles, he looks at me through angry eyes.

"Hey." Ron smiles back. "Listen thanks for earlier."

"Don't worry about it," He mumbles before walking of.

"What you said today Ron, when you were talking to Seamus. It meant a lot." I smile squeezing his hand, he blushes and shrugs. And I know he doesn't want to talk about it any more, so I don't push the subject, just glad that we are together. That hour apart was the worst hour of my life.

Hermione strolls over to us grinning from ear to ear, three books in her arms. She hands us both one and I move my feet and she sits down and pulls my leg on her so I'm still lying down, I grin and she rolls her eyes. Ron releases my hand and I frown and as he starts turning the pages of the book.

"Why do you have these any way?" I ask as I flick through the pages of the book she had given me called 'Related Magic'

"I thought they would be good for extra reading." She smiles, "Ron, the one you have has a full description of it, turn to chapter 27." Ron nods and flicks to the middle and sighs.

"The love between two wizards or witches can be the most dangerous of love between people." Ron stops reading and takes my hand in his, "If the two involved are soul mates, and one or both of the lovers have power beyond their control, a magical flame can be burnt, causing the two to have a connection that others may not understand."

"Sounds familiar." Hermione laughs, "Its describing you two, Harry you have power that you don't even realise you have. And you two are soul mates it explains everything about you." I nod, and Ron continues to read.

"However, this link can be broken by the opposite. Only some one with the power to kill and not care about the damage he has caused, a love connection can be easily broke if the two in love do not know how to control the link." Ron stops reading and frowns.

"Ron, what does it say?" Hermione asks, a split second before I was about to.

"This book is sort of, I don't know. Disturbed." Ron says, and continues reading once more, "To get the most of the connection the two have to become one."

"As in one, when you have sex?" Hermione blushes at her question.

"Not that sort of one." Ron says. "Its talking about a ceremony."

"Like a wedding?" Hermione asks. A Wedding, we're sixteen.

"Unless a wedding involves drinking the others blood, and doing some serious spells."

"Drinking blood?" I ask, slightly confused.

"That's not all, it says to become one you have to promise your self to that person for ever, like a wedding, only the binding is unbreakable." Hermione says, obviously remembering what she had read.

"The connection is bloody strong." Ron says, "Says here, we'll be able to read each others thoughts or what the partner wants you to hear, with out touching, and be able to sense there presents."

"But you did that today." I say and Ron looks confused, "You knew I was there, when I was invisible and under a silencing charm."

"When did this happen?" Hermione asks frowning, probably because she was being left out of the loop.

"He was talking to Seamus, they didn't know I was there and I said some thing they shouldn't have been able to hear, but Ron did."

"Of course he could." Hermione grinned. "The connection is already strong, so that would have been like a normal feeling for Ron, did you feel as though he was just talking normally?"

"Yeah." Ron frowned, "And even though I couldn't see him, I sort of knew he was there. Why else do you think I would have told Seamus all that," Ron smirked and I had the sudden impulse to kiss him, but remained still, they'll be time for that later.

"So, are you going to do the ritual?" Hermione asks.

"Its a big step, and we don't know if its dangerous." Ron says, reading my thoughts, I frown as he grins at me. "Harry agrees."

"You can't just go into his mind like that." Hermione was frowning now.

"I agree with her." I laugh.

"Well your practically shouting it at me." Ron sighed.

"Can you hear what he is thinking?" Hermione ask.

"No." I sigh, and look up at him, "Only when we're touching and he feels something strongly that he wants me to know."

"It's getting late, we should get some dinner and go to bed. We have lessons tomorrow." Hermione smiles.

"Can I borrow this?" Ron asks holding up the book.

"Yeah." Hermione grins, as we get up and go to the great hall.

"So, tomorrow should be fun." Hermione grins as she thinks about the lessons. "Wonder what our first home work will be." I exchange looks with Ron who just smiles.

"What do we have?" I ask, and Hermione shakes her head.

"Double potions first thing, than Double defence against the dark arts. Than we have the rest of the day of." Ron smiles.

"Honestly, how many lessons are you doing?"

"Five." Ron laughs, "And only because you have to do at least five."

"What ones?" Hermione asks.

"Potions, Defence, Charms, Magical Creatures and Divination." Ron smirks, "Harry and I have the same time table."

"Wonder how that happened." I winked.

"Some one couldn't resist being with me." Ron laughs, "What about you?"

"Oh I'm doing them all, I have another time turner." She grins proudly. "But I'll still be helping you with you know your little connection."

"Good." Ron smiles, as he looks up at the teachers table, Professor Snape is talking to the new potions professor, Professor Fuller who is staring directly at Ron. Seeing this Ron turns his head and rests his head on his hands and smiles weakly at me, Hermione who is now talking to Seamus about some thing didn't notice the look of terror on Ron's face.


	13. Headaches And The Hospital Wing

**sorry it is short. its only half of the chapter so i will do more when I can, but don't know when I will be able to do more so I thought id post this any way. Review!! **

"Ron," I whispered, as Ron's body rolled over a little his hand slapping mine as I tried to wake him, "We have to wake up now." I say gently, knowing that he will be even more aggravated if I just pushed him out of bed, though some mornings I have actually considered it.

"Five more minutes," He slurs, as he puts a pillow over his head that I pull away.

"You've already had ten." I smile, as I start rubbing his hair, and kissing his face, knowing at least a part of him would wake up as I licked at his lips, he moaned a little as he snaked his arms around my waist. "Time to get up." I smile as I sit on his lap. "Although a part of you already is." I smirk as I rub my groin against his, and he moans, he is now fully awake.

"Well, your a good alarm clock." He smiles, and I roll of him and he sits up.

"We should get dressed." I smile, and he sighs and falls back on to the bed.

"How about me and you, in bed, all day, alone." He says as he pulls me back on top of him, his lips tracing my ear lobe as he licks the spots that make me weak for him.

"I'd love to, but we have to go to lessons." I smile as I pull away, "But we have half the day of after Defence, we can do some thing then." I say and he just glares at me.

"What ever," He says his tone angry as he walks into the bathroom, slamming the door which wakes Seamus and Dean up. I frown as I stare at the bathroom door, wondering if I should go in and apologise, but decide not to and start getting dressed.

"I can not believe we have potions today." Dean sighs, "I wish I dropped it."

"At least you don't have Snape," Neville says loudly.

"We have some new teacher, who could turn out to be even worse!" Seamus laughs as he pulls on his grey trousers.

"No one is worse than Snape." Dean laughs, and I realise what is wrong with Ron, and walk quickly into the showers, I call his name but my voice refracts back at me through the cubicles, and my heart stops. Ron is on the floor, his body motionless, his hands holding his head. The cold water hitting his naked frame. I rush forward, now screaming his name. I turn of the water and wrap my cloak around his shaking body.

"Ron, can you hear me?" I ask as I try to find any sign of what could be wrong with him, he moans in pain as I touch his head.

"Harry?" His voice is weak and quiet, and I whisper sweet nothings to him as I run my fingers along his head and I feel him calm down at my touch. "It hurts." He whimpers and I massage his temple with my fingers, and he sighs at my touch,

"Its okay, you'll be okay." I say gently, as he moves his body so he is now holding on to me. "I'll take you to the hospital wing."

"No, I'm okay now." He smiles, and I can tell he isn't lying. He hugs me tighter and kisses my cheek, "Sorry, about earlier."

"Its okay, I know why you wanted to, but don't worry I'm not letting him do anything to you okay." I smile and he nods into the arch of my neck.

"Love you." He says as I help him stand up.

"And I love you." I grin as he wraps a towel around his waist, I cast a drying charm on us both and he smiles in thanks, and we walk out into the dorm room, every one else has gone. He starts getting dressed, when he looked up at me and smirked.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"I know what your thinking." He laughs and blushes.

"You can hear what I'm thinking?" I ask, wondering why he can and I can't hear what he is thinking, it not even bothering me that he can hear my impure thoughts, he stops buttoning his shirt and moves closer to me pushing me back against the wall, he pins me against it and kisses my neck, biting it hard.

"Yeah I can hear you, I know what you want." He smiles, and its my turn to blush. "But you'll have to wait." He winks as he gropes my erection through my trousers and continues to button his shirt a smile on his face.

"Tease," I laugh, and wait for him to finish getting dressed before walking out of the dorm, him on my tail.

We walk up to the second floor which is where we are having our potions lessons, as Snape wants to continue teaching in the dungeons, the whole class is gathered out side and me and Ron walk past the Slytherins who shout stuff at us but we ignore and stand next to Hermione, as Professor Fuller walked out.

"Right, I want you to find your seat and sit and be quiet." He orders and we walk into the class, Ron behind me and Hermione.

"Harry your here." Hermione smiles and points to the seat next to me, I smile at her although I wanted to sit next to Ron who is still looking.

"No way, I refuse to sit here!" Draco shouts as he stares at the table directly at the front.

"Great." Ron mumbles as he glares at Draco. "Why you!"

"Weasley, is there a problem?" Professor Fuller shouts as he stares at Ron. Draco smirks and every one looks shocked.

"No." Ron mumbles as he sits down.

"No what?"

"No, sir!" Ron spits the word sir as he stares at the floor.

"Good," He says and stares in disgust at Ron, my skin boiling as I watch Ron.

We are set an assignment and I notice Ron clutching his head, as he puts ingredients in the test tubes.

"Weasley, not that I care, But are you okay?" Draco asks his voice low.

"Fine." Ron hissed.

"Weasley, I told you to work in silence." Professor Fuller shouts causing Ron to jump. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Ron mumbles, "Sir." He adds quickly.

"Your doing your work wrong." He sighs, "Detention."

"What for?" Ron shouts.

"Do not raise your voice at me!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ron shouts. "You've been picking on me all lesson and I'm sick of it!"

"Do not talk to me like that."

"Like what? Like your a professor. Your not a professor, your a pervert!" Ron screams, "You can give me detention but know I wont show up." Ron says as he walks out of the class. I want to follow but stay in my seat. Once the class is over I rush out of the class, hoping that Ron is waiting out side, but he isn't. I go up to the dorm room, common room, the grounds every where I thought Ron could be, but couldn't find him.

"I trust you are looking for Mr Weasley." Dumbledore's voice snaps me out of my quest as I look up in his eyes.

"Yes sir." I say, wondering how he always knows.

"He is in the hospital wing." I don't ask any questions, I don't bother thanking the head master for telling me, I just run to the hospital wing.


	14. Love and Hospital Beds

**Thanks for the reviews and adding to fave and stuff means a lot. sorry about the crapness of this chapter.. i was writing it and falling asleep lol!! hope you review any way :D **

I ran the whole way to the hospital wing, not listening to what Dumbledore was practically shouting at me, all my mind could think about was being with and seeing Ron. I followed the white walls to the hospital wing and saw Madam Pomfrey at the doors, her arms crossed at her chest wearing her usually frown.

"You have to calm down." She frowned and I wanted to shout at her, kick her hit her do anything that would let me pass so I could see my Ron.

"Let me see him." I said, my voice sharp and decided but she just shook her head.

"Why?" I was on the edge of tears now, "What's happened to him?"

"Dumbledore needs to talk to you." She said as Dumbledore walked down the hallway, as if nothing important was happening.

"What is wrong with him?" I asked, but more like shouted at him.

"Calm down Mr Potter." He says gently, and puts a hand on my shoulder but I push it away, "Very well," He smiles and walks into the hospital wing, and I see Ron on a bed, his body restrained but his body was thrashing around, though his face looked perfectly calm. I grabbed one of his hands, and he pulled it away.

"What is wrong with him?" I choke out as I stare at him through blurry eyes.

"Voldermort is inside him, well at least his anger." Dumbledore said clearly looking at me as if I was a stupid three year old. "Has Ron ever experienced any headaches or mood swings?"

"He had a headache today, this morning I found him in the shower and he was clutching his head."

"Why didn't you bring him to me?" Madam Pomfrey frowned at me, instead of a stupid three year old I was now a three year old who wasn't allowed to play with my toys.

"I touched his head, and he told me the pain went. I wanted to bring him here, but he said he was fine." I said in my defence and she sighed.

"What about mood swings?" Dumbledore asked as if Madam Pomfrey hadn't put her two sense in.

"He's always been high tempered." I reply. "But today in class he was more angry than I've ever seen him."

"During potions correct?" Dumbledore asked, and I nodded.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked and Dumbledore nods.

"He is full of dreamless sleep potion, and we've tried sedated him but as it isn't him moving like that its you know who, we can't do anything, except sit it out and wait." Madam Pomfrey smoke and Dumbledore smiled.

"What if he doesn't leave?" I ask, not wanting to know the answer.

"He will." Dumbledore spoke with such confidence that made me believe him, and not question it. "You can sit with him the remainder of the day."

"How long do you think he will be like this?" I asked.

"Not long, Voldermort knows his plan has failed, he can't break your love, but it doesn't mean he wont stop trying." Dumbledore sighed. "I am sorry for our earlier meeting Harry."

"Its okay." Not. "Sir, can I ask you something?"

"You may,"

"The connection between me and Ron, its getting stronger, but only for Ron."

"You want to know why he can hear your thoughts and you can't hear his."

"Yeah, I mean he was asleep this morning and woke up because I was thinking."

"It is because Ron now has an open connection with Voldermort, like you. And it is more strong for him, because Voldermort wants to hear your thoughts and is using Ron for this, how ever, the reason Ron is lying here now is because he is too strong for Voldermort. His love for you is unbreakable, and this is what angers Voldermort."

"So, Ron can hear my thoughts but Voldermort can't get them out of Ron?"

"Yes." Dumbledore smiled. "He is willing to die for you Harry, this is why Voldermort can not use Ron, although he is determined."

"The connection with him though, will it hurt Ron?" Please say no, please just say no.

"It can." Dumbledore spoke softly, "Ron will get headaches when Voldermort is angry, like you used to. And there is no telling what he might do to get to you, and there is a chance he will want to get rid of the middle man."

"But the middle man is Ron, I'm not letting him get rid of Ron." I say and Dumbledore is smiling madly.

"Good." He says, and walks away. I sit on the bed next to Ron and stroke his hair, I can see him calming down already, and remember my first year when Voldermort was part of a professor and when ever I touched him Voldermort became weak.

"Its a long shot." I mumble to know one, but put both hands on Ron, nothing seemed to happen, until I put both of my hands over his chest, directly over his heart. Then he moved faster, his body thrashing from side to side and I wanted to stop, scared that I was hurting Ron, but then his body started to go back to normal, and his chest moved up and down like he did when he was sleeping, and I curled myself into him, as I undid his restraints, and he cuddled into me, his arms wrapping around my waist and his head using my chest as a pillow, Voldermort was gone and I was left with a sleeping Ron, at least for now.

I didn't move for three hours, scared I would hurt Ron who was sleeping perfectly. I watched as he began to stir and moved up a little, he moaned slightly and opened his eyes.

"Harry?" His voice was dry and I passed him a glass of water.

"Its okay Ron, your in the hospital wing," I smiled as I watched him drink, he handed me the cup back and held my hand, he was scared.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat up, his voice was still rough, and didn't have his usual perk.

"Voldermort, he sort of possessed you I don't know how to explain it, he used you to try and get to me, but it failed, you were too strong for him Ron." I smiled and he nodded. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine." He mumbled quietly.

"Good," I smile and squeeze his hand but he doesn't react he just sits there picking at the bed cloth.

After half an hour of silence, that was starting to get awkward the matron came over, an annoying smile planted on her small face.

"How are you feeling Mr Weasley?" She asked as she force fed him more potions.

"Fine." He said not looking at any one in the eye.

"Headache?"

"A little one." He said, and moved on to picking at his nails.

"That's to be expected." She smiled, and Ron nodded. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Fine." Ron said again.

"Would you like some sleeping potion?"

"No," Ron said, "Can I go back to the dorm?"

"Not yet." She said, "Dumbledore wants me to keep an eye on you, and do more tests,"

"What tests?" I ask, and stare at Ron who doesn't look as though he is paying any attention.

"To make sure that his body and mind is in order." She spoke in an uncertain voice but didn't show it in her facial expression.

"But he'll be okay?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Would you like to stay tonight?"

"Yeah." I replied, and Ron blinked, with a wave of her wand the matron turned the bed into a double one and I smiled, Ron looked as though he hadn't noticed.

"I'll leave your curtain closed, if there is anything you want or need just call." She smiled and walked of.

Ron turned to me and smiled weakly before planting a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you," He said softly.

"You sure your okay?" I ask and he nods.

"I'm scared." He says after a moments silence.

"Of Voldermort?"

"Yeah, of him using me to get to you." He choked on a sob as he spoke.

"He can't get through you, your too strong, Dumbledore said so."

"But he'll try, and what if he does and he kills you, it would be all my fault." He cried. "I can't let that happen Harry." He said as he started to move, but I moved on top of him, sitting on his waist so he couldn't move.

"Ron, you wont let anything happen, I know you wont." I say and he tries to push me of him but fails as I pin his arm down. "I love you Ron. That's why Voldermort can't do anything to us. We're untouchable as long as we're together."

"But what if your wrong?"

"I'm not." I say confidently. "Just don't leave me."

"I don't want to."

"Than don't."

"But."

"I love you Ron."

"And I love you more than anything."

"Then don't leave me, you can't. Then he will win, and kill us both." He doesn't reply, instead he pulls my neck down and kisses me passionately, his tongue demanding entry to my mouth and I cave, letting him have his control, I move my hips rubbing our growing erections together, and he moans into my kiss, I move my hands under his top and am surprised by how cold his chest is, and warm it up with my hands as I slide my way down to his jeans, I unzip his trousers pulling them down and smiling at the 'tent' in his boxers, I pull them down and lick his length up and down, using my teeth to playfully bite at his exposed skin as I take him in completely, his hands push against my head making him go further and further in, he hits the back of my throat moaning my name as his orgasm hits him. I swallow his juices and kiss my way up to his lips, he smiles and kisses my lips tasting himself before pulling me in for a hug.

"I'll never leave you." Ron whispered before falling asleep on my chest, leaving me with my erection to take care of on my own.


	15. Stupid Fuller

**A/N sorry about the delay.. but I've been sort of busy plus my internet isn't working properly, and I will probably end up starting doing weekly updates, but I have a lot of free lessons at college so will be able to hand write it, and when ever the laptop is free type and post.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.. and don't worry all the smutty stuff is still involved with letters and stuff, I have planned it out and have written a lot of the letters already and just writing around them if that makes sense. Also.. to those of you who's stories I am currently reviewing.. POST MORE... I can't review on this lap top which sucks. **

We walked down the hall way the next morning, after what felt like a hundred tests for Ron he was finally allowed to leave the hospital wing, but only after agreeing he will come back every week for more tests.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, we were allowed to miss today's classes thanks to Dumbledore, with the promise that we'd catch up on work that we missed.

"Don't mind." Ron smiles, as he squeezes my hand.

"We can go down to the lake, or go flying we haven't done that in a while. Or do you want to go sit in the common room and just relax?" I ask and he sighs.

"What ever you want to do," He says and walks a little faster, he had been acting like this since he woke up in the morning, he only talks when spoken to and even then it isn't a full on conversation, it shows no emotion and gives who ever he is talking to the feeling he doesn't want to talk.

"Lake." I smile and he nods and starts walking in the direction of the lake, his hand still in mine but he is in front of me, after a silent five minute walk we are sat at the lake, shoes and socks of, trousers rolled up and our feet in the water. He is still holding my hand and resting on my shoulder.

"This is nice," He smiles as he moves his toes around the water.

"Yeah." I say softly and I use my other hand to stroke his hair.

We sit in silence, that isn't awkward but soothing, my hand still playing with his hair and our hands still attached. He lifts his head up a little and my fingers fall to his neck as he tilts my face with his free hand and kisses me deeply, his lips over mine as his tongue slips into my parted mouth, he pushes me back slightly, and I fall onto the grass and he climbs over me, his wet feet splashing over my trousers as he saddles me, but still not breaking the kiss, the deep kiss has now turned into a rough need for contact, our tongues wrestling for control which he wins as he rubs his groin against mine, making me moan into the kiss, his hands search under my cloak, his nails scratching my chest as he giggles at my gasps, he moves the kiss to my neck, biting and sucking hard, I can feel a small amount of blood at my neck from where he bit it, and he sucked it away, his nails dig harder into my hips as he rubs himself against me, the pain from his nails is drawn out with pleasure, as he rips my cloak of, I don't care about my ripped clothes, or the fact that he is now rubbing his knee over my erection, the rough touches making it even harder, he licks down my chest leaving a trail of saliva which is making my skin shiver in the wind, his teeth torment my skin as he bites any where he can, as his hands roughly rub my erection as he pulls my trousers down completely, he unzips his trousers and pulls them down slightly along with his boxers as he grinds against me, he stops kissing and biting my skin and looks at me, his eyes are glistening with passion and lust as he moves his body down, his teeth scraping against any excess skin, as he makes his way down to my erection, he blows over my length making me shiver and moan, my hands clenching grass as my nails dig into the mud. He licks my erection up and down before taking it in completely, it feels different, not like Ron. But bloody perfect. His tongue swirls around my head, lapping up my pre cum, and his fingers sliding over my balls, he relaxes his throat and I fall to the back of his throat, I moan his name loudly as he builds up a rhythm which makes my breathing practically stop, I cum in his mouth and he takes it all in, he pulls my trousers up and his as my orgasm is still hitting me hard, and he sits next to me, as my breathing returns to normal.

"That was..." I can't finish a sentence, no word can describe how different that was.

"I know." He says simply, he points his wand at me and my clothes fix themselves, covering my new scratches and bite marks.

"We should go back in." I sigh, and he nods and stands up, and holds out a hand for me which I take and he pulls me up.

Its lunchtime so we walk towards the great hall, every one is already there so we sit next to Hermione who smiles brightly at us, she is sat with Neville who focuses his eyes on Ron.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asks Ron who shrugs.

"Hungry." He replies as he grabs some chips, he puts some on my plate and I smile.

"Do you want a drink?" Seamus asks as he pours himself one.

"I just had a nice drink, don't want to wash the taste away." Ron says casually, which makes me blush a not so attractive shade of red. Ron smiles at me as I hide my face in my hair, Seamus doesn't say anything to this and just pours one for himself and Hermione.

"Ron, could I have a word?" We both look up to see Professor Fuller looking down at Ron.

"I'm eating." He replies.

"It wont take long." The Professor smiles.

"Neither will I." Ron says just as casual, but this makes the Professor flinch in anger.

"Weasley, do not back chat." He says his voice raising, as every one stares, Ron doesn't reply he just sits and eats. "My office now." Ron rolls his eyes, and gets up of the table.

"See you in the common room." He sighs and kisses my cheek, I watch the two of them walk away and see Fuller put his hand on Ron's shoulder and see Ron's reaction flame and push him away.

"Harry, in potions. What did Ron mean?" Hermione asks.

"What?" I ask confused as I watch Ron and the Professor move away.

"Ron said that the professor was a pervert." Hermione says, "Its not true is it?" What do I say? Yes its true and betray Ron's trust, although he did shout that out, or do I say no, Ron was just ranting.

"Yeah he said it." I say simply, "I'm going to go do some home work before Ron gets back."

"Oh okay." Hermione says, but she doesn't continue questioning me, she just smiles and lets me walk away.

The common room is practically empty, I sit in my normal chair, but feel as if there is something missing. Ron, instead of dwelling on the fact that I am with out Ron for five minutes I pull out some parchment, content on writing my potions essay, instead ending up writing to Ron.

_Ron, I was so scared when I found you yesterday morning in the shower, I thought of the worst and though I had lost you forever, I was just about ready to jump of a bridge ( some old muggle saying ) but than you moved, and I just wanted to make you feel better. I should have taken you to the hospital wing, despite your promises saying that you were fine. When you went all angry warlock on every one in potions I didn't know what to do, I've seen you lose your temper before but never to a professor and never like that, I was scared shit less, and when you walked out, I wanted to follow you so much but couldn't. The minute the bell rang I went looking for you, than Dumbledore told me you were at the hospital wing, and I thought you were gone, I ran all the way there and practically pushed Madam Pomfrey out of the way to see you, and when I saw you, I wanted to run again. You looked so hurt, so betrayed I didn't know what to do. You were strapped to the bed like an animal, your body wanting to break out of the restraints and I couldn't do anything, it broke my heart. Then Dumbledore told me that Voldermort was in your mind, trying to get to me. And I couldn't digest it, he was inside of you, he was the reason you were hurting and it was all my fault. But then you were okay, and I thought of a thousand and one reasons all why my life was worth living, and they were all because of you. Then when you were released from the hospital wing, and we were by the lake and you made me feel so alive, and now your with that professor and I feel so lost. I can feel you in my mind, but your so far away. I love you so much Ron, and I promise that I am never going to let any one hurt you. Especially because of me. Your soul mate, Harry._

I sigh after reading the letter and walk up to the dorm rooms.

"Ron, what are you doing up here?" I ask as I rush to the beds, he is lying down face under the pillows crying, he doesn't look up or say anything, he just cries. I sit next to him, my fingers playing with his hair.

"Harry?" He asks, defeat written in his voice.

"Its me Ron, I'm here." I say and he pulls himself up, showing me just how much he was crying and falls into my arms, I hold him tighter than before, scared that if I let go he will break.

"Don't leave me." He cries. "He said you were going to leave me,"

"Who said?" I ask as I play with his hair.

"Professor Fuller." Ron cries into my shoulder, "Said that I wasn't good enough to be with some one as great as you."

"Don't listen to him." I say, "He is jealous okay."

"But he is right." Ron cries and I hate myself for letting him be in such a state.

"He isn't. I love you so much, your perfect Ron." I hold him tighter and he calms down a little.

"I'm sorry." He sighs.

"Don't be sorry for anything Ron, you've done nothing wrong."

"I feel stupid." He sniffs, and I wipe his eyes with my thumb.

"Your not stupid," I laugh and he smiles.

"I love you." He says as he kisses me on the lips, he falls back onto the bed and I lay next to him, and he rests his head on my chest, and I watch him fall asleep. I'm never going to let any one hurt him, ever.


	16. Sex In A hotel Room

**Big thank you to Ryan for uploading chapter 15 for me!! your my hero and you can borrow Ron when ever you want. :D. Good news peeps my computer is back up and running with a fully working mouse and internet connection so I should be able to do some more regularly. However.. it was my first day at college yesterday and I've already had 3 hours of home work to do. And am meant to do 5 hours a week of one subject so in total I've lost 15 hours a week of quality fic reading/writing which I'm not happy about. **

**Well enough dwelling on my sad life of home work. Here is an extra long. Extra kinky update. Hopefully more soon!! Love you all... Reviews make me kinky people **

"How are you feeling today Mr Weasley?" The voice of the school matron was always patronising, always seemed to demand an explanation to why you are there in the first place, the truth not crossing her mine that she had asked Ron there in the first place.

"Fine." Ron smiled, he seemed to look out of place in the clean white hospital environment, his red hair its usual décor that looked like long strangled rat tails, his uniform rumpled his white shirt clinging to his now toned body, he moves his feet in circles which I know to be a nervous habit, his long legs making the soft black material of his trousers show a lot of exposed skin, and his black once new shiny shoes, dirt ridden and unlaced.

"Do not lie to me Mr Weasley!" Her voice was sharper than broken glass, and sounded as though it could do more damage, Ron looked over at me, I was forced to sit away from him and remain silent, I could feel how scared he was, it was a feeling he had been giving of ever since he became host for Voldermort and all his anger. "Now, we'll try again. How are you feeling Mr Weasley?"

Sighing loudly Ron looked down towards his shoes, "I have a really bad headache, its been hurting since..."

"Its understandable that you will have headaches, professor Dumbledore of course has an explanation for this, which my tests verify."

"Verify what?" Ron asked, fear trembling in his voice.

"When Voldermort possessed you, Harry weakened him, he latched a part of him to you." She looked at Ron and frowned.

"Voldermort is a part of me?" Ron asked, his face whitened to the shade of the walls.

"I'm afraid so." For the first time this morning the matron sounded sincere. "When you have headaches, it shows the rage in him, he will however be able to control your feelings,"

Ron didn't say anything he remained seated, pain and confusion telling tales on his face. After what felt like forever the painful silence was broken when Ron stood up and started pacing the length of the hospital cubicle, some thing I knew he did when he was angry. For the first time since arriving I moved over to Ron and wrapped my arms around his waist, he fought of the embrace at first but fell into it soon after.

"What happens now?" I ask, Madam Pomfrey smiles at how I calmed Ron down nods.

"You live like normal, I will give you pain relief for your headaches, and if you need so, I will be able to prescribe you with some dreamless sleep potion, how ever that is only if you need it." She said firmly. Ron nodded, his face still unnaturally pale. "Also, because of circumstances if needed you will be allowed out of class, this goes for you to Harry, however this is on the condition you catch up on any work missed and not to be taken as an advantage. You are to stick together, which might sound stupid because I know you two are already glued at the hip, but together your stronger, alone your connection can be broken."

"Don't worry, I wont let him out of my sight," I smile, and the matron stiffens a smile.

"I understand your going away for the weekend?" She asks curiously and I nod. "Very well, I will give you everything you will need for the weekend." She raises her wand and a pack of pills appear, she hands them to me as Ron is still shaking slightly with nerves. "If the pain continues as bad don't hesitate to come back." She smiles, and we walk away. Ron grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly, we walk silently down to the lake, and Ron sits close to me, his head using my head as a leaning post.

"Voldermort is a part of me," He mumbles, trying to get his head around it. "He can control me?"

"Your stronger than he is though Ron," I say reassuringly, I know its true, Ron could battle a lion if he needed to. "You have more strength than you realise."

"I get it from you," He says, and by the tone of his voice I can tell that he is blushing.

"We have to do what Poppy said, live like normal."

"Harry, what part of our lives are normal?" Ron laughs as he strokes my fingers with his thumbs.

"Well, we can live as normal as we like." I Smile, "We're leaving for the Burrow tonight, to go to the Quidditch match with your brothers, so stop worrying okay."

"Okay." He smiles. "We need to pack."

"I already did it when you were in the shower this morning." I smile as I run his fingers down his hair.

"Thanks." He chuckles, "Did you pack the book?" My turn to blush.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

"Good." He grins. "Lets get going, we need to finish our charms before we're allowed to go."

It only took us an hour to do our charms, though it would have only taken us half the time if Ron hadn't got frustrated about it, and threw the ink across the dorm. After him apologising a thousand times, and making me promise not to tell his parents anything that Pomfrey had said, we managed to leave.

"Boys good to see you!" Mrs Weasley grinned as she pulled us both in for bone crushing hugs. "Ron your looking well," She smiled. "And so are you Harry."

"Thanks." We both say in unison.

"You will be leaving at sunrise tomorrow morning, so early nights for you." She said, "You'll be staying at a muggle hotel in London after the match."

"A hotel?" I ask amazed. "I've never stayed in one."

"What's a hotel?" Ron asked.

"A place where you pay to stay the night, or how ever long your visiting." I answer and Mr Weasley who is sat at the table takes note of this and grins.

"Now go make sure you have everything you need for this weekend, and I will call you for dinner." Mrs Weasley pushes us out of the living room where we transported out of their fire place, and we walked up to Ron's room.

"I can't believe we're going to stay at a hotel." Ron laughs, "I didn't know what a hotel was until five minutes ago, yet I still can't believe we're staying there."

"I can't believe we're going to have sex in the hotel room." I wink and he blushes.

"You just assume we're going to have sex?" He says with a serious face.

"Well aren't we?" I laugh.

"Yeah but that's not the point." He winks, as he uses his long arms to pull me closer to him, his hands on my hips as he kisses down my neck, "Who says we have to wait for the hotel room." He whispers as he pushes me on the bed.

"Some one's kinky." I giggle as I pull of my top as Ron does his, he grins at me as he kisses down my chest, he licks across the bite and scratch marks that he caused and smiles at them, as he fishes his hands down my trousers, he strokes my ever growing erection slowly and than faster and till I'm begging him to stop, only I don't want him to it feels too good. But he stops.

"Chess?" He winks.

"What Ron!" I shout as he sets up the chess board.

"Problem?" He asks casually.

"Try my cock that is about to explode in my pants because you've only done half a job." I say and he laughs, and pushes the chess on the floor and sits opposite me, and pulls down his trousers and his boxers, and starts stroking himself and making noises that make me moan.

"Ron, what are you..." I stutter but watch as he wipes away a bit of pre cum with his thumb and sucks it, he smiles at the pleading look in my eye and moves closer to me and I pull him on top. Burying my tongue in his mouth in a breath taking kiss, as his arms snake around my back and hands rub my back side, his fingers digging into my left and right cheek as the kiss gets deeper, our bodies rubbing against each other, he breaks the kiss and smiles and I use this to my advantage and pin him under me, as I finger his entrance loving the way his body moved under mine, after the third finger I knew he was ready and pushed myself completely into him, he moaned loudly as I built up a fast rhythm, pushing in harder every time as he grunted my name. His fingers dug deep into my hip bone as he pushed me inside more, I loved how he surrounded me, making my entire body feel warm and excited, he moved his hips as he pushed a finger into me, we moaned loudly both wanting this sensation to last forever, but thankful that we released minutes after it began, both moaning each others name loudly.

I collapsed next to him, and he grinned, we were both glowing with an after sex light and we didn't care. I grinned from ear to ear as I watched him pull on some clothes, he threw me mine and I got dressed in time for his mum to shout to us that dinner was ready.

The meal itself was uneventful, Charlie and Bill had arrived and spoke to their parents about life at work, leaving me and Ron to talk excitedly about the Quidditch match tomorrow. Cannons V Pumpkins. And we secretly spoke about what we would be doing in the hotel room.

"So you boys looking forward to tomorrow?" Mr Weasley asked, and after what me and Ron just talking about in our heads blushed deeply.

"Yeah, should be well good." Ron said as he stuffed even more potatoes into his mouth.

"You are to listen to Bill the whole time, no running of you hear me!" Mrs Weasley frowned, "After what happened at the world cup, I want you to stay with them the whole time you understand?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley." I said and she smiled.

"Ron, do you hear what I say?" I looked over at Ron who was focussing very hard at a dent in the table as if it would tell him all his life's mysteries. "Ron!" Mrs Weasley shouted and Ron snapped out of it.

"Yeah mum," He replied as he scratched his head.

"Everything okay?" I asked as we walked back up to his room.

"Headache." He sighed as he fell onto the bed, I threw him two tablets and a potion.

"Make sure you have a good nights sleep." I smile, as I help him into his bottoms, I get changed into mine ans lay with him on the bed, both cuddling up to each other for warmth and comfort, he lay his head on my chest his arms buried around my waist.

"Love you..." He sighed as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Love you too Ron." I smiled as my fingers play with his.

"Ron, Harry get up!" The voice of Mrs Weasley shrieking filled Ron's small room, I opened one eye, it was still dark out. "Don't make me come up there!" She shouted and Ron moaned and rolled over and fell onto the floor with a loud hump.

"Ouch!" He shouted, almost as loud as his mum, he stood up holding his back in one hand, I laughed a little still half asleep. "Think its funny!" He shouted, pulling the covers of me.

"Ron!" I yelled trying to pull the covers back from him, "Its freezing."

"That's for laughing." He smiled. "Lets go have a shower." He grinned, "We have to have you awake."

"Awake for what?" I yawned as I got out of the bed.

"Awake for a night in a hotel room of course." He winked, and pulled me into the bathroom.

Ron was right, which is scary in itself, the hot water did wake me up, it had nothing to do with the fact that Ron had his own way to wake me up that involved his lips in very sensitive areas. We walked down stairs, wide awake.

"Finally!" Bill cheered, "We called you half an hour ago."

"Well it takes a while to look as perfect as this Bill," Ron smiled as he grabbed two rolls from a plate on the table, he handed me one.

"Why thank you." I laugh, as I took a bite of the tuna roll.

"Your very much welcome." He giggles.

"Stop, your scaring me." Charlie yawned. "Can we go now?"

"Charlie, Bill you look after the boys, If anything happens to either of them you both will pay!"

"Mum, We'll be fine." Ron moaned.

"Well your going to need these before you go," Mr Weasley smiled, handing me and Ron a parcel, we opened them and Ron screamed in excitement.

"Cannons jumper!" He grinned as he put his hooded sweatshirt, that had his beloved Cannons logo on. I put mine on, the warm material fitting to my size.

"Thank you!" I smiled and Mr Weasley grinned.

"Don't we get one?" Bill asked.

"Wasn't your birthday present." Ron smiled poking his tongue out. "Lets go already!" Ron pulled me out, and than stormed back into the kitchen pulling Charlie and Bill out side, shouting bye and thank you to their parents.

"How are we getting there?" Ron asked as we walked along the forest path.

"Port key." Bill answered. "Takes us to a muggle stadium,"

"What one?" I asked.

"Wembley." Charlie grinned. "They've used magic to disguise it."

"What time does it start?" Ron asked as he hugged me in the cold.

"Six tonight." Bill answered.

"But its only like six in the morning," Ron complained. "Why did we have to leave so early?"

"The port key has a timer on it." Charlie explained. "So I thought we could go, check in at the hotel, than explore London a bit." Me and Ron grinned and remained silent the rest of the journey, talking to each other through our connection discussing what we can get up to in London.

The port key was a half empty pepsi bottle, which didn't smell as bad as the boot from the world cup. In a dizzy swirl we landed in an empty alley way out side the famous Wembley Stadium.

"So, how about we go to the hotel, sleep for an hour or two and than explore?" Charlie asked, me and Ron nodded sleepily, as we followed them down never ending roads until we ended up out side the Hilton hotel.

"Bill. How did you afford this?" I asked, my mouth still open from the shock of it.

"Our money converted to muggle money, ten gold was like a thousand muggle. So we thought we'd splash out." Bill grinned.

"We've booked two rooms." Charlie said at the desk.

"Name please?" The perky blond receptionist smiled flirtatiously at Charlie who blushed.

"Weasley," He smiled.

"One double, and a two singles?" She asked.

"Yes," Charlie smiled, and Bill winked at us, she handed over two keys, and handed one to me.

"You've got the double." Bill laughed and me and Ron grinned.

"Room 27." I smiled and me and Ron went looking for our room which was on the second floor, the walls were black and red, a double bed in the middle of the room and a mini bar that was paid for, and a bathroom through another door.

"I like it." Ron grinned as he bounced on the bed, I laughed and joined him. "Lets have sex now!"

"Nope, later." I grinned.

"But..." Ron pouted.

"We need to sleep, plus we've only got an hour or two, and what I have planned is going to take at least half the night." I winked and Ron's eyes widened.

"How am I meant to sleep now you've said that?" Ron laughed as I pulled of my top and trousers and snuggled into the duvet, Ron joined me his cold feet tangling in my legs, even though it was a double bed we slept on my side.

After what felt like the best sleep of my life, even though it was only for two and a half hours, we were all walking around the streets of London.

"Now, we have some money for you." Charlie smiled.

"Money money money." Ron grinned.

"I think we'll give it to Harry to look after." Bill smiled as he handed me a wallet, me and Ron looked in it, eyes popping at all the notes.

"We'll go around together if you want to stop at any shops just tell us." Bill said and me and Ron started walking in front, our hands holding on to each other.

"What about that one?" Ron asked pointing to a clothes shop.

"Okay lets go!" Bill grinned, "Meet us out here when you've done." He said pointing to the entrance.

We wondered around the shop, picking up random clothes to try on, after spending half an hour in the changing rooms doing other stuff than just trying clothes on we were ready, Ron had brought two pairs of jeans, black and blue and three tops that showed of his toned body, I brought three pairs of jeans, black, blue and grey, a couple of plain tops that according to Ron were not tight enough, and a black jacket. We continued shopping for about five hours, discreetly shrinking the size of our bags and making them as light as a feather. We arrived back at the hotel at four and me and Ron collapsed on the bed.

"I think we should take a bath before we go out." Ron said as he walked in from the bathroom, I could hear the bath running and smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled as I took of my top, and trousers and walked into the bathroom in my boxers, Ron hitting my bum on the way in. The bath was huge, not as big as the ones at school but big enough for two, I took of my boxers throwing them to a pile with Ron's and climbed in the warm bath, Ron doing the same, I opened my legs a little and he slipped in sitting between them. We enjoyed the warmth of the water and the relaxing sensation for about ten minutes before Ron started to get excited about the Quidditch match. After washing and kissing each other we climbed out and dried of. We decided to wear our new clothes, and our cannons jumper, Ron chose his blue jeans, a white top his new converses, I chose my grey jeans black tops and red I also wore converses. We snuggled into our jumpers as we waited out side for Ron's brothers.

"Your late!" Ron moaned.

"Calm down!" Bill said as they started walking, me and Ron practically running to keep up with them.

The Quidditch match was brilliant, the cannons winning an amazing 650 – 470 points, we walked back to the hotel room with an excited buzz, Ron retelling all of his best parts, my favourite parts were when the Cannons scored and Ron would get so excited kiss me and hug me, each kiss lasting a little longer.

"So are you too tired to have some fun?" I asked as Ron yawned once the door to our room was closed. He shook his head and sat on the bed, I joined him crawling over him kissing him deeply. "Good."

I stripped him of his clothes, and tied his hands to the bed posts despite how much he protested, and then did his feet and then pulled out some chocolate sauce from my bag, I tied a blindfold over him which me moaned about, I covered him in chocolate sauce, from head to toe, taking extra care not to get any on his penis, after covering his mouth with the sauce I started to lick it of, his tongue trying to catch mine when I licked his lips but failed, I moved my tongue over his cheeks savouring the taste of the chocolate sauce and Ron. I bit at his chest as if he was my personal chocolate bar which had him moaning and gasping in response, I sucked at his neck until I was sure it would leave a mark for weeks, I licked and kissed at his chest, and licked along his thighs, and his toes. But making sure I didn't touch his now growing harder erection, which had him moaning for me as he bucked his hips. Once I was sure he had waited enough I licked his length slowly, swirling my tongue over his head before taking him in completely. I could tell he wanted to touch me, I could see his hands clenching, his nails digging into his palms, I relaxed my throat and felt him hit the back of my throat, he bucked his hips and he went deeper making me moan into his erection as he released into my mouth. I watched him shiver with his orgasm, and used this to an advantage, releasing him from his bonds and turning him over, he didn't even realise until I pushed my erection into him, with no warning, He moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as I built up a rhythm his own hands now playing with his wet erection to the same speed of my thrusts, he moaned my name as I moaned his as we came together, me into Ron and him into his palm. I turned him over again and licked his palm and he giggled, and then pulled me in for a deep kiss as he straddled me. He pushed a finger into my entrance making me giggle in delight as he pushed another two in, circling them before filling me with him. He pushed in hard making me moan as I bit down on his shoulder he moaned as he got faster and my moans got louder as he kissed me, he built up an extremely pleasurable rhythm for both of us, as I put a finger in his entrance as he moaned into another breathy kiss. After slamming in harder to me our orgasms hit us and we fell limp next to each other, both breathing heavy, our bodies a mixture of cum and sweat as we tangled into each other, both smelling like sex, but too tired to care as we let sleep take over.


	17. Missing

**Hope you like this Chapter... I've planned how this is going to end and has a total of 20 chapters.**

**Review for more people**

"Ron, Harry!" Hermione shouted as we walked into the common room, both tired after our weekend.

"Hey," We both laughed as she threw her arms around us both. "Jesus its only been two days." Ron said as he pulled out of the hug.

"I've missed you." She smiled, and we both laughed. "So tell me all about your weekend." She said as she pulled us over to the sofa where she was sat with Seamus who moved over to let Ron sit down, knowing there was only enough space for one, Ron smiled thanks pulled me onto his lap.

"So, how was London?" Seamus asked staring at Ron and his cheeks blushing as Ron smiled at him.

"It was brilliant." Ron answered. "The match was bloody amazing."

"The Cannons won, I couldn't believe it when me and Dean read it." Seamus smiled. "Your so lucky to have got tickets."

"Yeah, shame you couldn't have come. I reckon you would have enjoyed it." Ron smiled, and Seamus blushed.

"When we finish school, and get jobs we'll have to go together." He smiled.

"That would be brilliant." Ron laughed.

"There's going to be a party in the room of requirements you going to go?" Seamus asked.

"When is it?" Ron asked as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Next Friday." Seamus smiled. "If you go can I tag with you?"

"What about Hermione?" I ask bitterly and Ron looks at me funny, sensing how angry I am.

"I'm not going." Hermione smiled, "We have exams coming up."

"And I want to go, so thought if you go Ron, we could go together." Seamus smiled.

"Sure, but I don't know if I'm going." Ron answered.

"Please, it will be fun." Seamus begged.

"Okay then." Ron laughed, "If you really want to, I'll go." Ron looked at me and I looked away. "Harry what's wrong?" He asked sweetly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm tired I'm going upstairs" I said and walked up to the dorm room, expecting Ron to follow, but he didn't he just shrugged and stayed talking to Seamus as if I wasn't alive. I sat on his bed and snuggled up to the teddy that he won for me and closed the curtains.

How could he just talk with Seamus like that? He forgot me. I'm over reacting I know I am, its not as if they were making out or anything, but they might as well have been. Before I even realise I am crying my eyes out, holding onto the teddy as if it was Ron and I was scared that I was losing him. Which is some thing I fear every day.

"Harry, what's up?" Ron asked as he opened the curtains, he fell next to me and held me tightly but I pushed away, anger coming from inside me and I don't even know why.

"Now you remember that I exist!" I shout, even though I just want to hold him close to me and never let him go.

"What?" He laughs as he stares at me as if all my limbs are on fire, and I am about to burn inside out.

"You and Seamus, you might as well have just fucked him then and there!" I'm still yelling, but still wanting to kiss him.

"What the fuck!" Ron is shouting now, and I know I could never win with him when he is angry.

"He was flirting with you!"

"So what if he was, I wasn't flirting with him!"

"Seemed like you were." I yelled, all the tears were gone and my face was screwed up in anger. "If you want to go and be with him fine, just tell me and don't play me along." Why did I say that? I didn't mean it.

"Is that what you think?" He sounded hurt, all the anger was gone and replaced with hurt and confusion, I wanted with all my power to say no and apologise for being a stupid, jealous boyfriend, but I shouted yes. "Fine, fuck you Harry," he said with little enthusiasm as he walked out of the dorm room.

I fell back onto the bed, my heart crushed. The teddy was now no comfort, I watched it fly across the room with pleasure and cried hard into Ron's pillow. I wanted to run after him and apologise, make an excuse for my moment of insanity but instead I just laid still and let my emotions take over.

I don't remember falling to sleep, but the noise in the dorm room woke me up. Dean was shouting at Seamus. I woke up in Ron's bed, and at first I thought I was having a bad dream and that Ron would be lying next to me, his arm protectively around me like it always was, but I woke up alone. I sat up and saw Ron waking up on my bed.

"How could you do it Seamus?" Dean shouted. "You knew it would hurt every one!"

"Dean stop you don't know what happened!" Seamus shouted back and looked around noticing that me and Ron were awake he stopped shouting and stormed out.

"Morning." Dean smiled at both of us, "Sorry about that."

"What ever," Ron mumbled. "I'm going to see if he is okay."

"And kiss him better." I shouted and he just gave me that same hurt expression he did last night, why was I being like this? I sat up properly and Dean looked at me as if I had gone mad.

"Ron would never hurt you Harry." Dean said quietly.

"I know." I sighed. "I don't know what got into me."

"Well you need to sort it out and fast," Dean said patting my shoulder. "He loves you."

"And Seamus loves Ron." I replied bitterly.

"Yeah he does." Dean said, I was surprised for him to say yes, even though I knew it was true. "But Ron loves you, not Seamus."

"I know." I sighed again.

"Go down stairs and apologise." Dean said and I nodded as if I would get into trouble if I didn't. I took a deep breath and started a slow walk down stairs, Ron was sat on the arm chair staring in to the fire, Seamus was on the sofa.

"I'm sorry," Seamus sighed.

"Its not your fault," Ron said quietly, as if he was about to cry any minute.

"It is, yesterday I don't know why I acted like that."

"Its okay." Ron sighed.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." Seamus mumbled. And my insides burnt. He kissed him.

"I shouldn't have kissed you back, but it was a mistake."

"You kissed him!" I shouted, and Ron jumped.

"Harry.."

"You son of a bitch, I was coming in to say sorry. And all this time I was right."

"No you wasn't." Ron shouted.

"I loved you Ron. And you kissed him."

"He kissed me." Ron said, his eyes watering.

"You kissed him back, I heard you say it." I cried.

"It was a mistake, a stupid mistake." Ron said, and I knew he was telling the truth, I could see the regret written in his face, but some thing inside me was making me hate him.

"You know what save it Ron. Seamus you can have him, because I don't want him any more." I screamed and stormed back into the dorm room, Dean looks at me a confused look in his eye but he shrugs and walks down stairs fully dressed as Ron walks up crying. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't look at me he just gets dressed as if I wasn't there. I did the same and walked down stairs, Seamus was sitting kissing Hermione and I rolled my eyes and walked out into the common room. I walked to potions alone.

"I knew I recognised you," I heard the familiar sneer of Malfoy's voice coming from inside the potions class room.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Professor Fuller said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"The question is how did you get inside the school?" Draco asked casually.

"Dumbledore isn't as smart as he thinks he is, you should know that." Fuller laughed.

"Another question." Draco said calmly, I had never heard Draco talk like this to any one, let alone a teacher. "What is a death eater doing in the school?" A death eater? Fuller, a death eater.

"You ask good questions." Fuller said, it sounded as though he was laughing.

"So answer." Draco laughed.

"If Lord Voldermourt Wanted you to know, you would have found out by now." Fuller said cockily.

"Is it to do with Potter?" Draco asked. "I hope that arrogant little shit burns."

"Not everything in this world involves Potter." Fuller said, I could tell there was a small smile on his face.

"So its true than." Draco said. "He's after Weasley."

"Who told you?" Fuller asked, furious that some one else knew his dirty little secret.

"My father had his ideas." Draco smirked.

My heart was skipping a beat as I ran down the corridors, I needed to find Ron, and than Dumbledore. I ran back to the common room, Hermione and Seamus were sat still making out.

"Where's Ron?" I shouted, Hermione broke the kiss and blushed furiously.

"Harry, I don't know." Hermione said still blushing.

"I have to find him." I said panting.

"Harry calm down, I'm sure he is still upstairs in his dorm room." Hermione said, before she could say anything else I rushed up the stairs three at a time, and opened the door room. It was empty. I checked the bathrooms, Neville was in the shower and had told me he saw Ron in the dorm getting dressed before he went for his shower. I rushed back into the dorm room and fell on to Ron's bed. His bed clothes were on the floor in a messy pile. Tears fell down my cheeks as I lay down. Everything looked normal, Ron wasn't there. I looked on the floor, it could really do with a clean, five boys one room, not a good combination. That's when I saw it, I got up from the bed quickly as if it was on fire, there was one shoe. Ron's shoe. It looked as if it had been dropped in a hurry, I picked it up slowly, scared of what this meant. Maybe he couldn't find the other one so he was wearing his converses? That was it. I'm over reacting, Ron's safe, he's just gone to potions with the death eater. I dropped the shoe and looked at my hand, and noticed the blood. I picked up the shoe again and saw the blood splatter on the shoe and looked to the floor and saw a small puddle. Ron's blood.


	18. Visions

**Sorry this is a shorter update. Been really busy with college. I would have done more to this chapter but feel really sick and need some sleep because I have to go back to college in half hour, and i need my strength to see Daniel Radcliffe's film; The December Boys tonight :D :D There will def be more by Sunday, depending on my home work loud I might have the next chapter up tomorrow ... maybe not though **

**REVIEWWW**

Running down the stairs, almost tripping over my own feet i didn't care who I pushed past or who I ignored, I had to get to Dumbledore. I had to save Ron. Running up down endless corridors, surprised that there wasn't a trail of dust behind me. Saying the password to Dumbledore's office breathlessly, I ran the remainder of the stairs and not even knocking on the door I pushed myself in.

"Ron's missing," I shouted, and Dumbledore looked up alarmed.

"Calm down Harry." He said in his usual patronising voice.

"No. Ron's missing." I shouted as I started to pace his office. "Fuller, he is a death eater. He took him!"

"What?" Dumbledore asked shocked, was he really this much of an actor?

"You didn't know?" I asked surprised.

"If I knew he was a death eater I can assure you Harry I would not have given him a teaching position." Yeah right, forgetting Snape? "Now, back to Ron."

"He's missing." I said tears falling down my face, "His shoe is in the dorm room, and there was blood."

"Blood Harry are you sure?" Dumbledore asked and I nodded and showed him my hands which still had some on.

"I heard Fuller talking to Malfoy, Draco knew he was a death eater, he asked if he had plans for me and Fuller said no, and said it was about Ron." I said trying hard to remember everything that I heard.

"Okay I need you to calm down." Dumbledore said again. "You need to concentrate."

"I can't. I need Ron." I was hysterical. I needed Ron, to love, to hold, to kiss, To apologise.

"We'll find him." Dumbledore said in his cocky confidence voice. "I need you to take a deep breath, and focus on Ron." I did as I was told, breathing in deeply and focusing all my strength and energy on finding Ron. I didn't know what to do, I told myself to find him, closing my eyes trying to picture Ron. It was dark, the moon was shining over the grounds, and there was Voldermourt in all his glory. All his followers crowding some thing, some one. Ron. They were laughing. Kicking him, but Voldermourt stopped them, but he was laughing too. He raised his wand over Ron's broken body, the blinding green light engulfed the last movements of Ron and his body fell limp.

"No!" I screamed as I opened my eyes, my entire body shook with fear. "We have to stop him." I cried and Dumbledore put an arm around my shoulder to stop me from falling. "He's going to kill him." The words burnt my mouth, just like my eyes and mind burnt from seeing the images of him being killed, of his last movements, of him dead.

"What did you see?" Dumbledore asked his voice soft and gentle.

"There in the forest," I sniffed, trying to calm myself down. I couldn't help Ron if I was like this.

"Lets go." Dumbledore said finally. I followed him out of his office, and all the way down to the dungeons. Why were we going here?

"Snape?" Dumbledore said loudly, his voice echoing through the dimly lit dungeons.

"Professor Dumbledore what are you doing down here?" Snape asked and looked at me and frowned.

"Voldermourt." Dumbledore said and Snape's face paled of any colour that was in his cheeks. "He's here."

"What?" Snape panicked. "How?"

"Professor Fuller, he's a death eater, you did not know?" Dumbledore asked, and Snape's mouth fell open.

"I am no longer a person that the dark lord trusts." Snape said.

"Very well, we will need your help." Dumbledore said. "Tell all the teachers to meet me in the great hall in five minutes."

"And Fuller sir?" Snape asked curiously.

"Leave him to us." Dumbledore said nudging towards me, Snape's eyes widened and he frowned once more and walked out of his room, we followed but headed upstairs.

"Ah Professor Dumbledore." Fuller smiled warmly, and smiled at me. I wanted to shout at him, kick him, fuck I wanted to kill him. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"We know." Dumbledore said. And this was all Fuller needed to panic and raise his wand. "Don't be stupid, I can kill you before you even think of a curse to say." The words were cold and sent a shiver down my back, hearing Dumbledore say words like that was wrong.

"What do you want?" Fuller asked. "Or can I guess. Precious Potter wants his worthless Weasley."

"Don't talk about him like that!" I screamed and launched myself at him, taking him by surprise my fist hit his face before he could even react. Dumbledore pulled me of him with his wand, and knocked his wand out of his hand as well.

"You will pay for that." Fuller snapped. "You stupid little boy, how could any one in their right mind think that a school boy could defeat Lord Voldermourt?" He laughed.

"I will kill him, and I will kill every single death eater that stands in my way!" I shouted, my voice sounded unfamiliar to me, so full of venom. He laughed again.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore asked, his voice never straying away from that kind gentle old man.

"Like I'd tell you." Fuller laughed.

"Scared I'll kill him are you?" I said calmly and he stopped laughing.

"You could never kill him," Fuller said just as calm, as if we were life long friends.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore repeated. Why he wanted to know when I already knew made no sense to me.

"You'll find out soon. When Ron dies, the dark mark will tell you where to go." Fuller said, his face mirroring a mad man. I couldn't handle it any more. I raised my wand from my pocket and shouted the killing curse and watched as he was thrown dead across his class at my hand.

"We have to find Ron!" I shouted to Dumbledore. "I can't let him die." The shock of me killing some one hadn't sunk in, I was running out of adrenaline and didn't have enough time. Dumbledore nodded as if he was taking orders from a school boy. I followed him out of the class, and we practically ran to the great hall.

"Albus, its nots true is it?" McGonagall said hysterically as we entered.

"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore said in monotone as if all his strength and confidence had disappeared.

"There in the forest." I said and for the first time the teachers stared at me. "I'm going to find Ron."

"We will come with you." Dumbledore said. "You can not do it alone."

"I'm not alone. I have Ron." I answered, and ran out of the Great Hall surprised that they didn't follow, but knowing in the back of my head that they wouldn't let a school boy do this alone.

The sun was the only thing that gave me hope, Ron wasn't dead. The moon wasn't up. I could wait a life time to see tonight's moon. I ran to the edge of the forest, thankful for the sun once more. I started slowly, I could sense some thing wrong all the animals and wild magical creatures were no where to be seen, they've fled away before harm could get to them.

The darkness in the forest haunted me as I edged my way in deeper to the ever growing scenery of trees and plants. I knew I was getting close because it was getting darker, the closer I got the more I could feel him. Ron was near and alive. For now.

I could hear them, laughing like in my vision, I got closer and saw them huddled in a broken circle, a pet at their feet. Kicking, spitting, sending curse after curse at their crippled toy. I got closer, and they stopped. My heart broke.

Just like my vision, Ron was lying dead on the floor.


	19. The battle

**sorry this is short... I didn't really know what to do for this chapter except what was written and thought if I wrote anything else it would just drag on for this chapter. I'm doing the next chapter now, and will post it either late on tonight or tomorrow. **

My insides ripped open, my heart bled out onto the floor yet I stayed perfectly still. My eyes were useless covered in tears that tasted like blood, but they were fixed on Ron. Searching for any sign of movement, I prayed hoped wished that he would move his hand, move his feet, breath, but none came.

"Harry Potter you came at last!" I didn't look up, I knew Voldermourt had saw me. But I was still pleading, praying, waiting for Ron to move. "Do not ignore me child." My body was being pushed forward by invisible hands. I landed on the floor next to Voldermourt. I stood up and he smirked at me, all his followers were watching waiting for the games to start, but I was sick of playing I wanted a permanent gave over.

"You killed him," I said in barley a whisper, I didn't care that it showed just how weak I was, the fact that I had strength in me to talk was just wrong. I was weak, empty and on the inside I was dead.

"Wrong." Voldermourt said, disappointment reaching in his voice. I looked over at Ron, his body was still curled up, there was no sign of movement, no sign of life. "He is under my control, he stays still because I tell him to."

"Let him go." I said calmly, and his eyes widened. And then he laughed.

"No." He smiled, a stomach wrenching smile. He pointed his wand at Ron's broken form, and I watched as his body picked up and he was in standing position, his face plastered with emotion but none of it his.

"Ron..." I said my heart bouncing back to life as he walked over to me.

"Its okay Harry, everything is going to be okay." Ron's voice was flat and nothing like his, he got closer to me, close enough to hug to kiss to hold, but he chose to punch. I fell flat on my back, the surprise hit taking me to the floor, my face aching at Ron's touch. Ron straddled me, not like the way I wanted him to, there was nothing erotic in his movement nothing to show that he loved me, but the opposite he was screaming his hate at me, as his fists caused my face to scream in pain. My blood was on his hands and that was enough for me to cry.

"Isn't it wonderful what magic can do." Voldermourt said with a smile, my mouth hurt so bad I was speechless, magic was wonderful, if it wasn't for magic I'd still be living with the Dursley's, hell if it wasn't for magic my parents wouldn't have met and I wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for magic I wouldn't know Ron.

I looked over at Ron who looked like a small puppy staring at his owner for his next command, only it was a horrible sight the puppy was Ron and he was more like a vicious wolf and his owner was a murderous lunatic. I tried to find something that resembled my Ron in his eyes but he was empty of all things familiar.

Voldermourt who seemed to be getting restless started to walk in circles around Ron, staring at me the whole time.

"Your a bastard you know that." I said my mouth hurt at every movement, but I couldn't stand here silent and watch him ruin my life. "And I will kill you."

"Not if he kills you first." No, Ron would never kill me. I knew he wouldn't. As if being told, Ron launched for me. His body which was bigger than mine pushed me to the floor, towering over me he punched me again this time in the stomach. Words of sorrow slipped out of my mouth, I couldn't control what I was saying, the pain got so bad that I couldn't feel anything at all.

"I love you Ron," I whispered as my mind slipped away, the beatings had stopped, and Ron touched my hand, I forced myself to wake up, he smiled at me. His smile. And raised his hand again, I waited for a blow that never came, play pretend his body told me and when his fist hit me, it was a light tap, I pushed my body forward and cried out in pain.

Ron bent down and closed my eyes making it look as though he was still attacking me, "I'm sorry." He whispered and he squeezed my hand, "Play dead." He said even quieter, "For now."

Ron got of me, and I 'Played dead' I made sure my body wouldn't move, when the death eaters came and kicked me, I felt the pain but didn't scream or protest.

"He's dead." I heard one of the death eaters snarl, and than a laugh from Voldermourt.

"Good." Was all he said, sixteen years of wanting to finish me of and all he can say is good, when I finish him of, I'm going to have an essay written about how happy I am. "Now what to do with the spare."

I wanted to open my eyes and make sure the spare, Ron, was okay. But I had to play dead. But my body and mind hurt so much I knew it wont be soon before long that I stopped pretending.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted, and than I could hear a range of curses shot, towards who I'm guessing Ron.

"Where'd he go?" A death eater shouted, his voice told any one who would listen just how confused he was, "He was here a minute ago."

"Stupefy!" Ron said again, this time louder and with more effort and every think went silent. "Harry, wake up." Ron's voice was soft and I felt a thin piece of material wash over me.

"Ron.." My voice was weaker than I thought it would have been.

"I'm here Harry, we need to finish, hold my hand okay." I nodded although it felt as though my head was going to fall of. Ron's fingers wrapped around mine and I felt a surge of power run through me. Ron's power.

"Where are they?" Voldermourt screeched, my ears rang after hearing his screams of confusions, "How dare he!" He ranted, Ron had cast a simple spell on Voldermourt that had him ranting for five minutes.

"He's gone." A Death eater said quietly.

"Well find him!" Voldermourt shouted, "All of you go!" I heard footsteps and Ron moved my legs with his free hand, so I was curled up as small as I could go, him towering over me the cloak still in place.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked, and I squeezed his hand. "I love you." Ron said and kissed my for head.

"I love you too." I said and in the darkness of the cloak I saw him smile.

I saw Ron pull his wand back from his pocket and I went to do the same but he stopped me, and squeezed my hand, we only needed one. Ron pushed the cloak away, Voldermourt had his back to us, like Dumbledore he paced with his head down and staring at his feet.

Ron raised his wand and pointed it at Voldermourt, and we both said the killing curse together. It was like something I'd never felt before, the surge of power that rushed through me felt as though my body had been drained dry. The light was so intense I squeezed my eyes shut as I held onto Ron's warm hand making sure he was still there.

There was a scream, a bloody dry scream of pain and anger. And than everything went silent. And seconds later everything went black.


	20. Dear Harry

_Harry,_

_Pomfrey says that you'll finally be awake tonight, finally its only been a week. Though I'm glad you did. You missed out on a lot, so thought I should be the one to catch you up on everything, but I've got some stuff to say first. _

_I'm sorry being the main thing, I have at least a thousand and one things to apologise for, so I'm going to start at the beginning. The fight. I didn't mean any of the things I said to you, and I'm praying to any one who is listening that you didn't mean the things you said either. Me and Seamus have always and will always just be friends. He told me he liked me, even said he loved me. But I swear on our relationship that I do not feel the same back. But I kissed him and it was wrong on two counts, firstly because I was playing with his feelings and second and more importantly because I was playing with yours. I was hurt and confused, I thought you didn't trust me and a part of my mind screamed at me to do something that would make you right and make you have a reason not to trust me, so I kissed him. But I should have been listening to the other part of my mind that told me to stop being a twat, go upstairs kiss you until our breathing stops and hold you forever. _

_If I knew what I'd be apologising for next I would have chosen to listen to the other part of my mind. I was so scared when A death eater grabbed me, at first I thought it was a nightmare, but than I felt the pain and knew it was real. I thought he was going to kill me straight away, all the death eaters told me that they didn't need me to be alive but he wouldn't listen and he kept me alive, I wish he would have just killed me. _

_I hurt you. I tried to stop myself, I screamed in my head to punch him not you, to kill him and run with you as fast as I could, but he was too strong, or I was too weak. I had your blood on my hands, and I wish it was my blood. I'd rather die than hurt you, I'd rather kill myself than have to hurt you Harry. _

_When you said you loved me it was as though you pushed the sadistic bastard out of my mind, your love for me did that. Your too strong for him. I wanted to tell you how much I loved you than and there, wanted to kiss you and make you feel better but I knew if I did that he would kill us both. So I pretended to be his little soldier, even though standing so close to him and not causing him the pain that he caused us and mainly you, was killing me. _

_Finally, I got my chance and at first I didn't think it would be so easy. I was scared on running on borrowed adrenaline, and your love. I only used the stupefy spell because it was some thing you had taught me, and knew because it was from you it would have an added strength, and it did. Once he was down I rushed to you, telling you I loved you and my heart nearly fell out of my throat when you said you loved me back, I thought you hated me. I wanted to do so much more to you, but I kissed you on the cheek and covered you in your cloak, I had your cloak because I was planning a surprise to make up for everything, and I hope you don't mind. _

_But we did it. Together. We killed him, he's gone forever. So you can finally live your life with out the threat of him, or any of his followers. _

_You missed out on seeing Dumbledore do what he does best. Kick ass. All the death eaters thought that we had gone back to the school, and all the teachers were waiting at the grounds, it was really like Dumbledore's army. The death eaters didn't stand a chance. I carried you up once we killed him together, which hurt my back your really getting heavy. Dumbledore went to take you but I couldn't bring myself to letting go. I took you to the hospital wing, and wouldn't let any one ask how I was, or if I was hurt and made sure they made you okay. Pomfrey rambled on about how you had no energy and the best thing for you to do was sleep. She told me to do the same, she made the bed into a double one, and I sat beside you every day. I didn't go to lessons, the only thing I did do was shower and eat and sit with you. I spoke to you every day, telling you how sorry I was, and how much I wanted you to wake up so we can start being us again. Now I'm scared that after everything that happened that after everything I did you wont want to even no me. _

_But you do, you speak in your sleep. You mumble my name, that has to be a good sign right, and when I hold your hand at night you squeeze it and move closer to me. _

_Dumbledore gave a statement to the prophet about how we defeated Voldermourt and that he wasn't coming back, but as usual the prophet got it wrong. That horrid bug wrote how you were dead, and I got so angry when I saw her next I stomped on one of her creepy little legs, now she is walking around in normal form with a limp! I would have squashed her completely I was so angry, but I made her write a whole spread about how wonderful you are, and of course that you were still alive and perfectly healthy. The head editors at the prophet were so outraged with her actually really good article that she got fired, and is now writing in some low class gossip magazine. _

_Any one who is found out to be a Death Eater has been sent to Azkaban, that means that there is one student missing. Any guess who. Correct Draco Malfoy. We knew it since day one though didn't we, that he would follow his fathers abnormally big feet to fit shoes that were too big for him, a lot of other Slytherins have suddenly disappeared from school as well, so the Slytherin table is half the size of every one else's its mainly just first years, Hermione thinks that they should take the Slytherin table away, saying they've only caused problems for people and resort the remaining Slytherins into one of our houses. No way that's happening. There's already too many people in our dorm room disturbing us when we're doing what we do best, home work. _

_I haven't wrote this much since the first time we told each other how we felt, I still have all the letters you've ever written, I've been reading them every day since. Mainly because I'm checking that this isn't some sort of really good wet dream. _

_You've changed my life, I didn't know I was gay until you told me you loved me. Though I'm still convinced I'm not gay, I'm just madly in love with a guy, it doesn't matter if I am gay or straight or bi or what ever, because you have my heart and I'm never going to give it to any one else. _

_I love you so much Harry. You'll be glad you have had seven days of sleeping because you need to make up for lost time. Together Always, Ron x _

**_Fini_**

****

**_Thanks to every one who has reviewed this fic!! Hope you enjoyed it :D _**


End file.
